Envers et contre tout
by mystwalker25
Summary: OS Naruto. Amis à l'adolescence, Sasuke et Sakura se sont perdus de vue pendant dix ans et se retrouvent par hasard. Petit problème : le pardon peut-il être accordé ?


**ENVERS ET CONTRE TOUT**

**« Pfff... Y'a des jours où je me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu faire médecine...** **»**, souffla Kyuu, interne en médecine, dermatologie plus précisément, depuis 1 an et demi, en arrivant à la faculté de médecine de Konoha.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle stoppa finalement son regard sur un panneau d'affichage : Accueil des nouveaux internes : salle A104 (1er étage). _Allez, on y va... _, pensa-t-elle avant de s'attaquer aux escaliers. Arrivant enfin devant la salle, elle se fit bousculer par un rouquin qui arrivait derrière elle.

**« Oups ! Pardon !** , fit-il en la rattrapant avant que sa tête ne rencontre peu glorieusement le sol.  
**- C'est pas grave.** , répondit Kyuu en se remettant d'aplomb. Puis, le regardant : **Tu... tu est aussi un nouvel interne ?  
- Oui ! **, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. **J'espère avoir un meilleur sensei que la dernière fois par contre. **, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
**- Ah... Bienvenue au club. **, soupira-t-elle. **Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? **, demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle discutait avec un parfait inconnu.  
- **Ah ouais, c'est vrai, je me suis pas présenté ! Moi c'est Haru ! Et vous belle demoiselle ? **, fit-il avec un regard charmeur. Enfin, avec un regard qui devait se vouloir charmeur, mais qui la fit seulement éclater de rire.  
**- Remballe ta drague tu veux ? Moi c'est Kyuu. **, répondit-elle en souriant**. On y va ? Pas que ça me presse de me retrouver avec un autre sensei pervers gras du bide, mais bon... **, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle.  
**- Il ne pouvait pas être pire que la vieille harpie que je me suis tapée. Une horreur ! Si je me retrouve encore avec une vieille à la voix stridente et aux talons qui claquent, ça va pas, mais alors pas le faire du tout là ! »**, rétorqua-t-il en faisant une tête de dépressif. Mais il la suivit quand même.

* * *

**« Bienvenue à tous ! Je me présente, Tsunade, la doyenne de cette faculté. Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, donc on va passer de suite au sujet principal, c'est-à-dire, vos senseis. **, fit une femme blonde à forte poitrine.  
**- J'y crois pas... **, marmonna Haru en fixant Tsunade.  
**- Moi non plus ! »**, chuchota Kyuu.

Tsunade, la légendaire chirurgienne, était à Konoha ! Mais comment elle avait fait pour louper cette info ? Elle remarqua trois ou quatre internes qui regardaient Tsunade avec les yeux brillants. _« Sûrement les internes en chirurgie. Le pot qu'ils ont ! Travailler pas loin d'une quasi-légende... Et qui a l'air sympa en plus. »_, pensa-t-elle avec envie. Evidemment, c'était toujours les autres qui avaient de la chance. Soupirant, elle remarqua que Haru avait toujours le même air déconnecté et fixait toujours Tsunade. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fixer comme ça ? Suivant son regard, elle arriva finalement sur l'imposante paire de... poumons de la célèbre chirurgienne. _«Nan mais franchement les mecs, je vous jure ! »_, pensa-t-elle, avant d'écraser discrètement et soigneusement le pied de son voisin qui sortit enfin de sa transe.

**« Bien, on commence par les chirurgiens ! Votre sensei sera le Dr Shizune. Et je serai dans le coin au cas où. »**, commença Tsunade, de la paperasse dans les mains.

Une femme brune s'avança et partit avec sur ses talons les internes dont les yeux avaient brillé tout à l'heure. _« Gagné_, pensa Kyuu, _c'étaient ceux en chirurgie. »_

**« Ensuite, les urgentistes, avec le Dr Jiraya. »**

Cette fois, c'est un homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui s'avança. Kyuu se félicita de ne pas faire partie de ses élèves. Il avait vraiment une tête de pervers.

**« Bien, on continue. Les internes en anesthésie-réanimation... »**

Kyuu se déconnecta un peu de ce que disait Tsunade pour observer les autres internes. Il y avait à peu près autant d'hommes que de femmes dans leur promotion en stage à Konoha, mais tous partaient dans des spécialités bien différentes. Gynécologie-obstétrique, urgences pédiatriques, soins palliatifs, stomatologie. Les internes partaient par groupe de deux, trois ou quatre, parfois cinq, avec leur nouveau sensei, et la salle se vidait, lentement mais sûrement. Kyuu remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et deux autres garçons. L'un était Haru, l'autre était un blond à l'air blasé. Qui s'exprima d'ailleurs, la tirant de sa rêverie.

**« Excusez-moi, Tsunade-sama, mais... Où est notre sensei ? En supposant que l'on ait les trois le même ? »**

Levant brusquement la tête, Kyuu promena son regard sur la salle. Effectivement, il ne restait plus un seul sensei, à l'exception de Tsunade. Elle espéra un moment que Tsunade soit leur sensei, avant de se rappeler que Tsunade était chirurgienne, alors qu'ils étudiaient la dermatologie. Néanmoins, elle fixa Tsunade, attendant une réponse à cette question.

_**BLAM**_

**« Désolé, Tsunade-sama, je suis en retard ? **, cria presque la jeune brune qui venait de débouler dans la salle à toute vitesse, manquant d'arracher la porte de ses gonds. L'observant, Kyuu lui donna 25 ou 26 ans, soit à peu près le même âge qu'elle-même.  
**- Non Toki, rassures-toi, tu arrives pile au bon moment. **, répondit Tsunade. Puis, avec un air amusé : **J'ai l'impression que ton sensei déteint sur toi, tu devrais faire attention...**  
**- Oui. Enfin je veux dire, oui je ferai attention, pas oui mon sensei déteint sur moi...** Se tournant brusquement vers les trois jeunes qui attendaient, avec un grand sourire : **Vous êtes les internes en dermato ? »**

_« Elle est folle ou quoi celle-là ? »,_ pensa Kyuu en fixant la nouvelle venue. Jetant un regard aux garçons, elle remarqua qu'ils semblaient penser la même chose. Haru se risqua à répondre un petit : « **Euh... Oui. »**, l'air d'avoir peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus.

**« Bon ! Puisque vous avez l'air de vous entendre, moi je vais vous laisser ! Toki, je te laisse leur expliquer. A un de ces jours peut-être, les jeunes ! **, fit Tsunade avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
**- Bon, ben... Venez, le service dermatologie de la fac n'est pas à côté, alors on y va et je vous explique en chemin, ok ? **, fit... Toki, puisque tel était son nom, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Les trois suivirent, à une certaine distance tout de même.  
**- Alors, c'est quoi vos noms déjà ? Désolé j'ai pas de mémoire pour ces choses là... , **continua Toki.  
**- Moi c'est Haru ! **, fit le roux, l'air plus à l'aise.  
-** Moi c'est Kyuu. **, répondit la jeune femme.  
**- Seiji. **, se contenta d'énoncer le blond.  
**- Ok, bon bah moi c'est Toki, je pense que vous aviez compris. Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les quatre, vous ne ressemblez pas aux petits péteux de Kiri qu'on a eu la dernière fois. **, fit Toki avec un grand sourire. **Des questions ? **, continua-t-elle. **Dites pas non, je suis sûre que vous en avez.  
- Euh... Juste comme ça, vous avez quel âge ? Parce que pour un sensei, vous êtes vachement jeune, non ? **, osa Haru. _Eh ben, il y allait franco lui !_ Toki le regarda, puis éclata de rire.  
**- Aaaah, mais oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire !** Se reprenant : **Je ne suis pas votre sensei, je suis interne comme vous !  
- Hein ?! **, fit Haru.  
**- Qui est le sensei alors ? **, demanda Kyuu. **Et pourquoi c'est toi, heu, je veux dire, pourquoi c'est vous qui venez nous chercher ?  
- Alors déjà**, répondit Toki, **vous allez me tutoyer. Vous avez quoi, 26 ans ? 27 ? Personnellement j'en ai 26, pas 80 ! Ensuite, le sensei c'est le Dr Haruno. Vous inquiétez pas, elle est sympa.**  
**- Le Dr Haruno ? C'est qui ça ? **, fit Haru.  
**- Idiot. T'es sûr d'être interne en dermato ? Le bouquin de cours sur la génétique appliquée à la dermatologie, en 4ème année, ça te dit rien ? **, répondit Seiji.  
**- Mais oui... **, fit Kyuu. **Ce bouquin, il a été écrit par un certain Dr S. Haruno. Même que le prof disait que c'était une pointure dans son domaine !**  
**- Aaah, ce bouquin là ! Ok, et donc, celui qui l'a écrit, c'est lui notre sensei ? **, demanda-t-il.  
**- Oui.** , Répondit Toki. **Sauf que- »**

Les trois internes regardèrent leur collègue qui venait de s'arrêter net au milieu du couloir, le regard vitreux. Kyuu s'apprêtait à lui demander si ça allait quand elle l'entendit marmonner.

**« En parlant de cours... **, fit Toki. **... Mince ! **, s'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.  
**- Hé mais ! **, fit Haru.  
**- Zut ! **, fit Kyuu. **Vite, venez, faut qu'on la suive, on va se paumer sinon ! »**, continua-t-elle avant de partir en courant derrière Toki, les deux garçons derrière elle. Ils prirent à gauche, puis à droite, montèrent un escalier, traversèrent une espèce de hall avant de remonter deux étages et de retrouver Toki dans un couloir, devant la porte d'un bureau, en train de reprendre son souffle, avant de rentrer brusquement dans ledit bureau. Essoufflés, les trois internes se rapprochèrent de la porte et entendirent Toki :

**« Sensei ? Vous êtes là ?  
- Hmmm ? **, entendirent-ils en guise de réponse.  
**- Sensei, vous n'aviez pas un cours à donner aux 3ème année à 9h ? »**, reprit Toki.

Seiji jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 9h08.

**« ...Meeeeerrrrrde ! »**, entendirent-ils soudain dans le bureau, avant d'entendre des pas précipités et de voir passer devant eux une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses, qui partit en courant dans le couloir de la faculté.

Toki regarda la tête que tiraient les trois étudiants en retenant une forte envie de rire. Elle avait beau voir les gens faire régulièrement cette tête en voyant le Dr Haruno pour la première fois, elle ne s'en lassait pas. C'était à se tordre de rire, surtout que son sensei ne le faisait absolument pas exprès. Elle vit Kyuu se réveiller quelque peu, vite suivie de Seiji.

**« Heeeuuu... ,** fit Kyuu, l'air un peu choquée. **Est-ce que c'était...**  
**- Le sensei ? Oui. **, acquiesça Toki, qui vit alors les trois jeunes faire les gros yeux. **Je sais, ça surprend au début. Venez, restez pas dans le couloir. **, ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant signe d'entrer dans le bureau.  
**- ... Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'on est censés faire ? Je doute que le sensei puisse le faire tout de suite. **, dit Seiji, l'air de s'être remis du choc.  
**- Bien sûr ! **, s'exclama Toki en se retournant. **Alors, en fait, comme vous êtes les internes affiliés au sensei, vous allez devoir l'accompagner sur ses lieux de travail. Vous inquiétez pas, elle est gentille et je serai dans le coin aussi.  
- Attends**, intervint Haru, fronçant les sourcils. _**Ses**_** lieux de travail ? Elle travaille à plusieurs endroits ?  
**- **Oui, j'allais y venir. En fait le sensei est quelqu'un de vraiment douée. Je dis pas ça pour lui faire de la pub, hein ! Elle est vraiment super douée, les hôpitaux et les firmes pharmaceutiques se l'arrachent depuis trois ans, mais elle a préféré rester à Konoha. Son secteur, c'est les maladies rares, dont personne ne s'occupe parce que c'est long, coûteux et très peu rentable niveau recherche et développement.  
**- **Heu... Mais ça répond pas à ma question ça, non ? **, fit Haru, perdu.  
- **Attends, attends, vous allez comprendre. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez lu le livre du sensei sur la génétique appliquée à la dermatologie ? **, demanda-t-elle. **Bien**, fit-elle en voyant les étudiants hocher la tête. **Alors, la première maladie à laquelle le sensei s'est intéressée - me demandez pas pourquoi celle-là, j'en sais rien -, c'est les enfants de la lune. Vous connaissez sûrement, c'est assez spectaculaire comme maladie.  
- Défaillance génétique des cellules de la peau, entraînant une incapacité à rester à la lumière du soleil ? Avec risque de cancer voire de décès si on y reste exposé trop longtemps ? **, énonça Seiji, l'air assuré.  
**- T'es au point sur le cours toi ! **, rigola Toki. **Oui, c'est ça. Donc, le sensei s'est intéressée à cette maladie, qui n'avait alors aucun remède si ce n'est de rester enfermé toute sa vie à l'abri du soleil. Elle a cherché, expérimenté, travaillé pendant deux ans, comme une cinglée - je le sais, j'étais là. Et alors que tout le monde se riait d'elle dans son dos, lui disant que c'était peine perdue et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mettre son talent dans autre chose de plus utile... Elle a trouvé. Elle a mis au point une thérapie pour guérir les enfants de la lune. Ce n'est pas efficace à 100% encore, mais ça marche. Au début de ses recherches, il y a trois ans, Sensei avait créé un centre pour les enfants de la lune. Depuis qu'elle a mis au point son traitement, les malades affluent de partout dans le monde pour venir se faire soigner. Et mine de rien des bras en plus ça aide ! **, finit-elle en souriant.  
**- Donc. Pour résumer, on va travailler à l'hôpital et dans ce centre ? **, demanda Kyuu.  
**- Oui. **, lui répondit Toki.  
**- Oh.**  
**- Tu as l'air déçue... **, remarqua Toki.  
**- Ben, comme on est quatre en te comptant, j'imagine que deux d'entre nous vont travailler à l'hôpital et deux autres au centre, non ?  
- Non, rassures-toi. Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes les internes affiliés au sensei. Quand elle travaillera à l'hôpital, vous y serez aussi. Et quand on ira à **_**Hope**_**, vous viendrez avec nous.  
- **_**Hope**_** ? **, fit Haru. **C'est quoi ?**  
**- C'est le nom du centre pour les enfants de la lune.  
- « Espoir » ? C'est pas mal comme nom. **, dit Seiji.  
**- Oui, je trouve aussi. **, sourit Toki. **Bon, et maintenant, si je vous parlais du sensei ? Vous avez forcément des questions, tout le monde s'en pose à son sujet.  
- C'est naturel ses cheveux ? **, fit Haru, mine de rien. _Celui-là alors !_, pensa Kyuu. _D'abord Tsunade, maintenant le Dr Haruno.  
_**- Oui, oui, je t'assure, c'est sa vraie couleur. Moi aussi je lui ai demandé - enfin j'ai demandé à quelqu'un qui m'a renseigné -, et c'est pas une coloration, c'est totalement naturel.**  
**- Elle est toujours comme ça ? **, demanda Kyuu.  
**- « Comme ça ? », répéta Toki. Tu veux dire tête en l'air et en retard, toujours en train de courir ? Oui. Eh, faites pas cette tête ! **, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les trois jeunes faire les gros yeux.  
**- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? **, demanda Seiji.  
**- Non, pas du tout. **, rétorqua Toki, l'air très sérieuse. **Je l'ai toujours connue comme ça. Mais vous verrez, elle est super attachante. Et puis, comme elle est pas beaucoup plus vieille que nous, on s'entend facilement. Enfin tant qu'on a moins de quarante ans.**  
**- Tu as dis qu'elle avait du succès en tant que dermatologue. Elle n'a vraiment pas pris la grosse tête ? **, demanda Haru, l'air sceptique.  
**- Si je l'avais prise, je serais très certainement à Tokyo, Paris ou je ne sais où, en train de fabriquer du doliprane, jeune homme. »**

Les trois internes se retournèrent d'un bond. Là, juste en face d'eux, une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses en bataille - toutefois retenus par un élastique -, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise toute simple verte, avec des baskets aux pieds, les regardait d'un air amusé.

* * *

Dans une grande maison, quelque part dans la banlieue de Tokyo, un jeune homme de 28 ans lisait un livre. Scène banale direz-vous. Ajoutons que toutes les fenêtres et ouvertures similaires de cette maison étaient obstruées à l'intérieur par d'épais rideaux en velours noir ne laissant passer aucune lueur, et que dans toutes les pièces la lumière provenait de lampes spéciales et tamisées. Tout de suite, l'ambiance devient mystérieuse, austère, voire angoissante. Bah, c'est la maison d'un excentrique qui n'aime pas le soleil, voilà tout, penserez-vous.

Et le jeune homme alors ? Cheveux noirs corbeaux, dressés en piques à l'arrière de son crâne, yeux noirs d'encre, insondables, vêtements noirs charbon, banals à première vue, griffés à la seconde le tout faisant ressortir une peau diaphane, cette peau blanche caractéristique des gens maladifs et reclus. Ce jeune homme a pour nom Sasuke Uchiwa. Oui c'est un reclus, mais forcé oui il est malade, mais à force il s'y est fait. Sa maladie ? _Xeroderma pigmentosum_, d'après l'un de ses dermatologues. Traduction ? Sasuke Uchiwa est un « Enfant de la Lune ». Il ne peut sortir dehors le jour sans s'exposer à de graves brûlures - dans le meilleur des cas. Il est malade depuis sa naissance - c'est génétique et très rare, selon le Dr Truc, dermatologue renommé. _Renommé, tu parles_, pensait Sasuke. Faire payer une fortune à chaque consultation pour lui braquer une lampe sur la peau et dire à ses parents qu'il n'existe aucun traitement. Limite il leur demandait de payer pour calculer son espérance de vie. _Pauvre con va_. Quoique, il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas ce con-là aux autres qui ont suivi. Lui au moins était réaliste : pas de traitement donc il va mourir assez jeune. Les autres, c'était : _Attendez Mme Uchiwa, j'ai entendu parler d'un traitement qui pourrait marcher, rien ne coûte de l'essayer. _Et sa mère qui marchait à chaque fois, refusant d'admettre que son fils cadet ne serait jamais soigné. Quand comprendrait-elle que sa maladie ne se soignait pas miraculeusement ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une bête grippe. Pourquoi continuait-elle à garder espoir ? Elle n'en n'était que plus déçue à chaque nouvel échec.

Une porte claqua dans la maison. Tendant l'oreille, il perçut des bruits de pas légers et précipités. Sasuke soupira. Quand sa mère débarquait ainsi à la maison, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle avait soi-disant trouvé _un traitement qui marchera à coup sûr, cette fois c'est le bon mon chéri !_

**« Ah, Sasuke, tu es là mon chéri ! **, fit la femme brune qui venait d'arriver, légèrement essoufflée. **Tu ne devineras jamais !  
- ...**  
**- Le Dr Kishimoto m'a parlé d'une thérapie-  
- C'est non. »**, la coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il avait assez donné. Il était malade, sa maladie ne se soignait pas, il ne serait jamais guéri. Point. Enfant il y croyait encore, contaminé par les espoirs de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, proche de la trentaine, il n'y croyait plus. A quoi bon espérer ? Dans son cas, ça ne servait qu'à être déçu.

**« Sasuke, le docteur m'a dit que c'était une nouvelle thérapie, révolutionnaire, et qui fonctionne !  
- C'est ce que t'ont dit tous les précédents.  
- Mais cette fois-ci c'est la bonne Sasuke ! J'en suis sûre !  
- C'est non, Maman. Pour cette fois comme pour toutes celles qui suivront. Fais-toi à l'idée, ça ne sert à rien. »**, dit-il d'une voix froide, tranchante.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde. Elle ne voulait que son bien ? Pff, ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle l'enfonçait à chaque fois un peu plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui était le plus déçue quand ils repartaient de l'hôpital de telle ou telle ville, après que le médecin leur aie déclaré : _Désolé, mais il semble que ça ne fonctionnera pas._ Ajoutant ensuite, avec un regard désolé, une quelconque formule de politesse qui à ses oreilles sonnaient comme un _Toutes mes condoléances_. Tsss. _Bandes d'hypocrites. _N'entendant plus sa mère, il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Prenait-elle enfin conscience de la réalité ? Doucement, sa mère releva la tête, puis le regarda dans les yeux. Douceur et fermeté.

**« D'accord. J'arrête. J'abandonne. Mais à une condition. **, dit-elle.  
**- Laquelle ? **, fit-il en haussant légèrement un sourcil.  
**- Je veux que tu essaie cette thérapie. Si ça ne marche pas, alors je n'essaierai plus.  
- La dernière ? Tu est sûre ?  
- ... Oui. **, répondit sa mère après un dernière hésitation.  
**- C'est où ?  
- Au centre **_**Hope**_** de Konoha.** »

* * *

**« Rinji ! Rinji, viens ici s'il-te-plait ! »**, s'époumona Kyuu en courant dans les couloirs du centre.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis que Seiji, Haru et elle avaient rencontré le Dr Haruno, ou plutôt Sakura-sensei. Rencontre pour le moins... étrange.

**Flash-back - Deux mois plus tôt**

_Les trois internes se retournèrent d'un bond. Là, juste en face d'eux, une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses en bataille - toutefois retenus par un élastique -, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise toute simple verte, avec des baskets aux pieds, les regardait d'un air amusé._

**« Eh bien**, dit-elle, **vous avez perdu la voix ou quoi ? Toki, ne me dis pas que tu les as **_**déjà **_**traumatisés ?  
- Heeeeyyyy ! **, s'exclama la concernée, l'air outrée. **Sensei ! Dites pas n'importe quoi, je ne traumatise personne !  
- Oh ? Pourtant j'ai le souvenir que tu leur avais sacrément foutu les pétoches à nos précédents internes. **, sourit la rose.  
**- Heu... **, dit Toki en faisant la moue. **Oui, bon, ok, d'accord... mais ils me tapaient sur les nerfs à se la jouer ! Et puis vous pouvez parler, c'est vous qui les avez traumatisés le plus !  
- Ah ah ah ! **, rigola-t-elle. **Oui, c'est pas faux. Mais avoue qu'ils l'avaient mérité. **, dit-elle en redevenant sérieuse.  
**- Oui, c'est vrai. **, admit Toki. **Et très franchement, ça n'aurait pas été vous c'aurait été moi. Cette bande de... de...  
- Heeeuuu... C'est pas que je veux vous déranger, mais... **, fit Haru, se recroquevillant quand les deux femmes, la brune et la rose, se tournèrent vers lui.  
**- Mais ? **, fit doucement la rose**. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mords pas, quoiqu'ait pu vous raconter Toki. Tu es... Haru Uzumaki, c'est ça ?** Puis, se tournant vers les deux autres internes : **Et... Seiji Nara et Kyuu Inuzuka ?  
- Hm ? Comment vous le savez ? **, fit Haru, ébahi.  
**- Parce que Toki m'a envoyé un SMS vous décrivant il y a...** Elle regarda sa montre. **Très exactement vingt-cinq minutes. **, répondit-elle en souriant. **Tu t'es déjà présentée ? **, demanda-t-elle à Toki.  
- **Oui, oui. J'ai eu largement le temps. Et puis au pire on a six mois pour faire connaissance.  
- Bien. Donc je vais, à mon tour, me présenter. Toutefois, j'ai une question primordiale **, continua la rose en fixant ses trois nouveaux élèves avec un air grave en croisant les bras. **Une question dont la réponse déterminera si je vous ferai vivre ou pas un enfer pendant six mois. »**, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Les trois jeunes ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir. _Elle est schizo ou quoi ? Elle est passée où la fille toute douce et toute gentille ?_, pensa Kyuu. Jetant un coup d'oeil à ses deux compagnons, elle en déduit qu'ils pensaient à peu près la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leur demander ? Aïe, elle allait pas leur poser une colle de cours quand même ? Non ? Si ? Elle vit Haru pâlir légèrement à sa droite, regardant le blond à sa gauche, elle remarqua une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. Un frisson parcouru son propre dos. _Et pourtant elle est très calme_, se dit-elle. Kyuu se demanda vaguement ce qui avait pu arriver aux précédents internes... Et nota mentalement de ne jamais, jamais énerver son nouveau sensei. Juste au cas où.

**« Vous aimez les enfants ? »**

Pause. Retour arrière. Elle avait mal entendu. Elle regarda le roux puis le blond : Ah. Si. Finalement, vu leurs têtes, elle devait avoir bien entendu. Elle fixa son regard sur le sensei aux cheveux roses qui les regardait toujours avec la même expression digne d'une cérémonie de funérailles. Est-ce qu'ils aimaient les enfants ? C'était _ça_, la question hyper importante ?

**« Haru ? Ta réponse ? Tu aimes les enfants ? **, demanda-t-elle au rouquin qui se décomposa.  
**- Ben... Heu... Ben oui, mais... Pourq-  
- Kyuu ? **, le coupa-t-elle en s'adressant à sa voisine.  
**- Heu... Oui, bien sûr, mais-**  
**- Seiji ? **, fit-elle en se tournant vers le blond.  
**- ... Oui...  
-Hmm. »**, fit la rose en les dévisageant tour à tour, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage.

Ok. Là, elle nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Non mais c'était quoi ce sensei ? Déjà elle les plante parce qu'elle est à la bourre , ensuite elle se vante d'avoir traumatisé ses précédents étudiants, puis elle leur pose une question - débile soit dit en passant, ils étaient pas en gynéco eux ! - avec un air de psychopathe, et pour finir elle décidera si elle les fait chier pendant six mois selon leur réponse à la précédente question ?!

**« Génial ! **, s'exclama soudainement la rose, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
**- Hmmm. Sakura-sensei, vous devriez leur expliquer, ils ont l'air complètement paumés les pauvres ! **, dit Toki, se retenant de rire.  
**- Oui. **, répondit Sakura. **Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, les jeunes, mais maintenant je préfère parer aux éventualités. Toki vous a sûrement parlé de **_**Hope**_** ?** Voyant ses étudiants hocher la tête, elle continua : **La majorité des patients en traitement là-bas sont des enfants. Ca va du nourrisson à l'adolescent, il y a vraiment toutes les tranches d'âge. On a quelques adultes, mais ils sont rares. Par conséquent, je n'accepte là-bas que les gens qui aiment les enfants. Ils sont déjà malades, ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur rajoute des casse-pieds sur le dos.**  
**- Oh, c'était pour ça... **, fit Kyuu, rassurée.  
**- Et si on avait dit non ? **, demanda Haru, curieux.  
**- Et bien, pour commencer, je ne vous aurais jamais laissé mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied à **_**Hope**_**. **, répondit Sakura. **Je vous aurais mis dans le service dermatologie adulte de l'hôpital, et quand j'aurais été travailler à **_**Hope**_** avec Toki, vous auriez été de corvée de paperasse. Et Dieu sait combien j'en ai en retard !  
- Ah ouais... Ok... **, fit Haru, heureux d'avoir échappé à ça.  
**- J'ai une question. **, dit Seiji.  
**- Et bien pose-la. **, dit Sakura en souriant, s'adossant au bureau derrière elle, les bras toujours croisés.  
**- Vous avez dit que vous pariez aux éventualités **_**maintenant**_**. Vous ne le faisiez pas avant ?**  
**- Non, avant je ne le faisais pas.**, répondit la rose en perdant son sourire. **On m'a toujours dit que je faisais trop confiance aux gens que je connaissais pas. Et je l'ai bien regretté.  
- Comment ça ? **, demanda Kyuu, intriguée.  
**- C'est en rapport avec ces petits cons de Kiri que j'ai eu en guise d'internes l'an dernier. D'ailleurs après eux j'ai demandé à ne pas en ravoir tout de suite. Une fois ça vaccine. Bref, à eux, je ne leur ai pas posé cette question. Je me suis dit, bah, ils font médecine, ils doivent avoir un bon relationnel avec les enfants. Et donc je les ai emmenés à **_**Hope**_**. **, raconta-t-elle, le visage se fermant peu à peu.  
**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **, demanda Haru.  
**- Je vais continuer. Ce jour-là, Sakura-sensei avait un rendez-vous, donc elle m'a laissé les nouveaux. Très franchement, je sais pas comment je suis moi-même mais... Ils cachaient bien leur jeu. Tant que Sensei avait été présente, ils avaient été très gentils et très polis avec tout le monde. Et dès qu'elle est partie, ils se sont mis à regarder tout le monde de haut. Ils étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes à un point !** **Quand j'ai voulu leur dire ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent, ils m'ont rétorqué avec un air suffisant qu'avoir un an d'internat de plus qu'eux ne me permettait pas de leur donner des ordres. **, raconta Toki, l'air dégoûtée.  
**- Toki ne m'a pas parlé de ça, et ils étaient toujours très polis, très respectueux avec moi. Du coup, je ne me suis pas rendue compte tout de suite à quels point ils étaient des petits cons. **, continua Sakura. **Un jour, je devais donner un cours à la fac, et j'avais oublié, pour pas changer. Je suis partie en courant, en laissant Toki et les autres internes gérer les patients pendant deux petites heures. Sauf qu'à mi-chemin de la fac, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié mon ordi portable où j'avais mis le cours. Je suis donc retournée à **_**Hope**_** dans le but de le chercher. Et là... **, se stoppa-t-elle brusquement, une étincelle de rage au fond des yeux, serrant les poings. **Au milieu d'un couloir, j'ai vu l'un de mes internes crier sur un petit garçon de même pas cinq ans en le secouant. Le pauvre gosse était là, en train de pleurer, criant qu'il voulait sa mère, et lui il continuait à lui hurler dessus. ,** raconta la jeune femme. **Très franchement, il en faut beaucoup pour m'énerver. Et je déteste la violence. Mais là...  
- Vous lui avez fait sa fête ? **, compléta Seiji, perspicace.  
**- Oui. **, lui répondit Toki. **J'étais au même étage, et j'avais entendu des cris, alors je suis allée voir ce qui passait. Et j'ai débarqué juste après Sakura-sensei. Elle lui a fait lâcher le petit qu'elle a pris dans ses bras, avant de me le confier. Ensuite, elle lui a mis la plus belle gifle de sa vie et elle l'a traîné par le col dans son bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y est passé, mais on a entendu Sakura-sensei hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout du centre.  
**- **Ca faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas énervée comme ça. Mais cet imbécile l'a senti passer. Après ça, Toki et d'autres soignants sont venus se plaindre de leur comportement. C'est là que j'ai appris à quel point ils m'avaient prise pour une conne tout en maltraitant le personnel soignant et les enfants. Donc, d'abord je les ai renvoyés direct à l'hôpital avec interdiction de s'approcher de **_**Hope**_** à moins de cent mètres. Ensuite je les ai mis de corvée paperasse quand je n'étais pas là, sous la surveillance du pire emmerdeur maniaque que je connaisse, j'ai nommé Orochimaru. Vous le verrez souvent débarquer dans mon bureau je pense, c'est un administratif et il est pointilleux. Et comme je ne finis jamais ma paperasse à l'heure... Bref.  
- La vache ! Faut pas vous énerver dites donc ! **, souffla Haru.  
**- Oh mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée là. **, rétorqua Sakura avec un petit sourire sadique. **Je leur ai collé un blâme dans leur dossier, dans lequel j'ai notifié de ne jamais les envoyer en pédiatrie, et j'ai prévenu tous mes collègues pour qu'ils fassent attention s'ils les voyaient débarquer dans leur service. Et au final, quand j'ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé à la réunion de validation des stages, à l'unanimité mes collègues ont refusé de le leur valider. Et vu qu'ils n'ont pas validé leur stage et complètement raté leurs examens, ils ont du retourner sur les bancs de la fac. **, termina-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. **Ne faites pas cette tête. **, dit-elle à l'attention des trois étudiants qui faisaient les gros yeux. **Vous trouvez peut-être que j'ai été excessive, mais sans ça ces péteux n'auraient jamais compris. Un médecin est là pour soigner les gens, pour les **_**aider**_**. Pas pour se remplir les poches ou pour voir son nom en haut des magazines people. Un médecin ça travaille dans un cabinet, un hôpital ou une clinique, pas dans je ne sais quel gala bourgeois ou fête mondaine. **, déclara fermement la jeune femme. **Et par dessus tout**, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, **un médecin doit **_**aimer**_** ses patients. »**

Et c'est à ce moment que les trois jeunes internes prirent conscience de la valeur du sensei qu'on leur avait donné.

**Retour au présent - Centre Hope**

_Oui_, pensa Kyuu, _Sakura-sensei est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel._ Tant par ses exploits médicaux que par ses valeurs morales. Et aussi par son caractère qui avoisinait le surréaliste. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne le faisait même pas exprès. Elle était toujours en train de bouger, de travailler, de courir, d'étudier le cas d'un de ses patients, de s'occuper des enfants à _Hope_, elle était partout à la fois. Sauf peut-être à ses cours à la fac de Konoha. Seiji, Haru et Kyuu avaient pris le tic de Toki de vérifier assez régulièrement le planning - surchargé il faut dire - de leur sensei, et de lui rappeler ses heures de cours, ses rendez-vous administratifs et ses échéances en matière de paperasserie. Tous les cinq s'étaient d'ailleurs retrouvés pour une inoubliable nuit blanche dans le bureau de Sakura, dans le but de finir la montagne de paperasse qu'Orochimaru - ce type lui fichait les jetons avec ses yeux de serpent - voulait absolument pour le lendemain. Ils avaient terminé à temps, et c'était shootés au café qu'ils étaient partis travailler. Kyuu n'était pas une speedée de la vie, pas comme Haru qui était une vraie pile électrique - quoique leur sensei était carrément un degré au-dessus en matière d'énergie -, elle aimait prendre son temps. Là, ça faisait deux mois qu'elle passait son temps à courir partout. Et elle adorait ça. A croire que l'énergie et la bonne humeur de leur sensei était contagieuse. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant l'enthousiasme débordant de Toki, qui travaillait avec elle depuis plus de trois ans.

**« Bon, revenons à nos moutons. **, marmonna-t-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche. **Rinji ! Rinji, où est-ce que tu es ? **, appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois. **Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé encore ? »**

Actuellement, elle essayait d'attraper un certain petit garçon de dix ans, un petit blond survolté qui s'appelait Rinji. Il était adorable avec sa bouille d'ange, très gentil et il adorait jouer aux échecs - il était doué d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais réussi à gagner contre lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il détestait aller se coucher, et tous les soirs avait donc lieu une partie de cache-cache dans le centre. Apercevant une touffe blonde à l'angle d'un couloir, elle se mit à courir - raaah, que c'était pas pratique cette blouse blanche ! - et tourna rapidement l'angle, pour se cogner dans quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse. Relevant la tête, elle plongea dans des yeux vert émeraude.

**« Oups... Pardon Sakura-sensei. **, s'excusa-t-elle en massant son nez qui en avait pris un coup.  
**- Ce n'est pas grave. **, répondit doucement la jeune femme. **Tu cherches Rinji, je suppose ?  
- Oui. **, soupira Kyuu. **Il court vite pour les petites jambes qu'il a.**  
**- Et tu oublies qu'il connait le centre comme sa poche. »**, ajouta Sakura en souriant.

Devant la mine désespérée qu'afficha alors Kyuu, la rose ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

**« Bon, allez. Je vais t'aider. **, lui dit-elle.  
**- Vraiment ? **, demanda Kyuu. **Ouf, à deux au moins on devrait pouvoir l'attraper, ce brigand ! **, fit-elle, rassurée.  
**- Ah ah ah. **, rigola Sakura. **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas besoin de courir.** Puis, se tournant vers l'angle du mur derrière elle : **Rinji ? Allez, viens par là bonhomme. »**, dit doucement la jeune femme avec un regard doux.

Un petit blond sortit alors de derrière le mur, pour se jeter dans les bras de la rose.

**« Sakura-chan ! T'es là depuis longtemps ? **, demanda Rinji en mettant ses bras autour du cou de la rose pour lui faire un câlin.  
**- Je viens d'arriver Rinji. J'étais en rendez-vous juste avant. **, expliqua Sakura. **C'est l'heure de dormir maintenant bonhomme. **, ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
**- Oh... **, dit le blondinet en faisant la moue. **Tu me lis une histoire ? S'il-te-plait Sakura-chan. **, supplia-t-il avec une bouille trop mignonne.  
**- D'accord. **, répondit la jeune femme. **Mais après, tu dors, d'accord Rinji ?**  
**- Oui ! **, s'exclama le petit bonhomme avant de la tirer par la main vers sa chambre.  
**- Je m'en occupe. **, fit la rose à l'attention de Kyuu. **Tu pourrais juste vérifier si les autres dorment avant de t'en aller ?  
- Bien sûr Sensei. »**, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle regarda le duo s'éloigner dans le couloir, l'air attendri. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que son sensei, si elle prenait soin de tous ses patients, adorait plus que tout les enfants. Et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien, se jetant à son cou quand ils la voyaient dans les couloirs et la suppliant de jouer avec eux. Et elle avait bien vu que Sakura détestait devoir leur dire non. Néanmoins, dans ces cas-là elle appelait un de ses internes à la rescousse, Toki que les enfants connaissaient très bien, Haru qui les faisait rire, Seiji _parce qu'il raconte trop bien les histoires_, ou Kyuu qui s'était découvert une affection maternelle bien plus grande que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Sortant de ses pensées, elle partit à son tour dans le couloir vérifier si les enfants dormaient bien, avant de rentrer se reposer.

* * *

Dans la voiture de son frère, Sasuke observait le soleil se coucher à travers les vitres teintées. A sa gauche, Itachi - son aîné de cinq ans -, mandaté par leur mère pour emmener Sasuke à Konoha, se concentrait sur sa conduite. _Vivement que tout ça soit fini_, se disait-il. Dans une semaine grand maximum, il n'aurait plus sa mère sur le dos pour lui faire tester tel ou tel médicament, telle ou telle thérapie.

**« Sasuke ? **, dit Itachi, brisant le silence.  
**- Hn ?  
- Concernant ce centre, Hope, et cette fameuse nouvelle thérapie,...  
- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, Itachi. **, le coupa Sasuke.  
**- Hm. Je voulais juste te dire que je me suis renseigné, et il semblerait que ça fonctionne vraiment. Après, peut-être que Maman s'est encore fait entourlouper.  
- Ca sera jamais que la cinquantième fois. **, grogna Sasuke, blasé.  
**- ... On est plus très loin. »**, fit Itachi en guise de réponse.

Ils venaient effectivement de passer un panneau estampillé _Bienvenue à Konoha_, avant d'entrer dans la petite ville qui leur faisait face. Après un certain temps à pester contre le GPS qui persistait à les emmener dans des impasses et trois passants arrêtés pour leur demander le chemin, Itachi tourna finalement dans une allée au bout de laquelle se trouvait un grand bâtiment blanc, avec au-dessus de l'entrée, en lettres majuscules, l'inscription _HOPE_.

Alors qu'Itachi garait la voiture, un jeune roux en blouse blanche passa la porte en courant et se précipita vers eux, leur faisant signe d'attendre. Fronçant les sourcils, Itachi baissa sa vitre.

**« Bonsoir. **, fit le roux en souriant, l'air de s'excuser. **Désolé de vous aborder comme ça, vous êtes Mr Uchiwa ?  
- Oui. **, répondit Itachi. **Nous venons pour mon frère Sasuke ici présent. **, continua-t-il en indiquant son frère.  
**- D'accord. Faites le tour, il y a un garage derrière, dites votre nom et on vous ouvrira la porte. Ca** **vous évitera de sortir dehors. **, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sasuke. **Juste au cas où.**  
**- Merci. »**, répondit Itachi en redémarrant la voiture.

Contournant le bâtiment - bien plus grand que ce qu'ils avaient pensé à première vue -, ils aperçurent effectivement un garage. La porte s'ouvrit dès qu'Itachi ait décliné son identité à l'interphone, et ils pénétrèrent dans un grand garage lumineux. Sasuke remarqua de suite que les lampes étaient similaires à celles qu'il avait chez lui : spéciales, ne produisant pas d'UV ni autres rayons nocifs pour lui. Se garant sur une place libre, ils sortirent de la voiture et virent le même roux que tout à l'heure se diriger vers eux.

**« Bon, je vois que vous êtes bien arrivés. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour les présentations,** **m'enfin. Je m'appelle Haru, et je suis l'un des internes qui travaillent ici. **, se présenta-t-il, souriant. **Suivez-moi, on va aller dans un endroit plus adapté. »**

Se retournant, les deux frères suivirent Haru qui entra dans un ascenseur. Appuyant sur le bouton +1, il se tourna vers eux alors que les portes se fermaient.

**« Au fait. **, commença-t-il, **Je peux vous demander votre âge ? **, demanda-t-il à Sasuke.  
**- Vingt-huit ans.  
- Ah oui, quand même. **, fit le rouquin en haussant un sourcil.  
**- Pourquoi cette question ? **, demanda Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.  
**- Oh, c'est juste que c'est rare de voir des adultes ici. La majorité de nos patients sont des enfants, souvent en bas âge. »**, expliqua Haru.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent. Suivant toujours le roux, Sasuke et Itachi débouchèrent dans un couloir lumineux, décoré de guirlandes de couleur et de dessins d'enfants. Regardant autour de lui, mains dans les poches de son jean, Sasuke se dit que ça ne faisait pas du tout hôpital. Entendant un bruit de course derrière lui, il se retourna et se fit percuter par une petite fusée blonde.

**« Ouille ! **, fit le petit blond qui l'avait cogné, désormais assis par terre sur les fesses. **Désolé M'sieur.**  
**- Rinji ! ,** appela une jeune brune qui venait d'arriver en courant derrière lui. **Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? **, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Voyant que le blondin allait très bien, elle s'adressa à Sasuke : **Désolée, c'est comme ça tous les soirs.** Se tournant à nouveau vers le petit : **Allez, Rinji. Au lit, maintenant.**  
**- Roooh... **, fit Rinji avec une moue attristée. **S'il-te-plait Kyuu-chan, juste encore un peu. **, la supplia-t-il.  
**- D'accord, mais dans ta chambre alors. **, céda Kyuu en souriant. **Allez, petit brigand, on y va. »**

Sasuke regarda ce drôle de couple s'éloigner en riant. Fixant le petit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une peau blanche. Très blanche. Il se retourna vers le roux, qui apparemment compris sa question muette.

**« Oui, Rinji est malade lui aussi. Enfin, il est presque guéri maintenant. **, corrigea-t-il avec un grand sourire. **Ce gamin est une vraie pile électrique ! Il déteste devoir aller se coucher, du coup on est toujours obligés de lui courir après pour qu'il y aille. Et c'est souvent Kyuu qui s'y colle d'ailleurs. **, rigola-t-il.  
**- Vous avez dit que ce petit était presque guéri ? **, demanda Itachi, concentré sur la chose la plus importante.  
**- Oui. **, acquiesça Haru. **Ca fait à peu près neuf mois qu'il est là. Et d'après mon sensei, il sera complètement guéri dans un ou deux mois. »**

_Alors ce n'était pas du pipeau ?_, pensa Sasuke. Hm, ça restait à voir. Le problème avec les maladies génétiques, c'était qu'un traitement qui fonctionnait chez un malade ne fonctionnait pas forcément chez un autre. Même si ce petit blond guérissait, rien n'indiquait qu'il en serait de même pour lui.

**« Oh, Haru, tu es avec de nouveaux arrivants ? **, intervint une autre jeune femme brune, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
**- Oui. Toki, je te présente Messieurs Uchiwa Itachi et Uchiwa Sasuke. **, répondit le roux.  
**- Enchantée. **, fit la jeune femme à l'attention des deux frères. Puis, son regard se posant sur Sasuke : **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne vous obligera à rester si vous n'en n'avez pas envie. »**, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sasuke se contenta de lever un sourcil, alors qu'Itachi - pour ne pas changer - fronça à nouveau les siens. Sasuke nota tout de même que le roux aussi avait l'air surpris de la remarque de sa collègue. Remarquant leur trouble, elle s'expliqua :

**« Vous avez bientôt trente ans, je crois ? J'imagine que vos précédents médecins vous ont déjà fait essayer des tas de thérapies soi-disant miraculeuses, et que comme vous avez été déçu à chaque fois, vous préférez ne pas renouveler l'expérience ?** Voyant l'air surpris de Sasuke, elle continua : **J'ai déjà rencontré une ou deux autres personnes comme vous, qui en avaient tellement assez des déceptions qu'ils ne voulaient plus mettre un pied dans un hôpital ou quoi que soit qui y ressemble. Ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est que vous pouvez rester ici quelques jours pour voir comment est l'endroit, discuter avec les enfants et les soignants, bref vous faire une idée, et ensuite seulement décider si vous voulez ou non essayer ce traitement. On ne vous oblige à rien, même si personnellement je trouverai toujours dommage que vous partiez sans essayer. Après, tout le monde a ses raisons.  
- C'est un bon compromis je trouve, Sasuke. **, fit Itachi après un temps de réflexion. **Regarde, ça ne te coûte rien. Si vraiment ça ne te plait pas, on s'en ira.** Voyant son frère indécis, il ajouta à voix basse : **Ne t'en fais pas pour Maman. Même si tu pars sans avoir essayé, je me chargerai de la dissuader de t'expédier dans je ne sais quelle autre thérapie. »**

Sasuke réfléchissait. Effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? En plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui proposait quelque chose comme ça. D'habitude, c'était : _Oh, bonjour Mr Uchiwa, nous avons reçu votre dossier, nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nos patients._ Son approbation et son avis, on s'en fichait pas mal. Bah... pourquoi pas ? Et puis au pire, sa mère le lâcherai un peu.

**« D'accord. **, répondit-il, relevant la tête.  
**- Parfait. **, fit Toki. **On va vous enregistrer, et vous aurez une carte magnétique qui vous ouvrira les accès protégés. Ca vous donnera accès aussi au self. Vu que vous n'êtes ni un patient ni un enfant, on vous pourrez vous balader comme vous aurez envie. **, expliqua-t-elle.  
**- Heu, Toki... **, intervint Haru. **Il ne faudrait pas les emmener voir le sensei d'abord ?**  
**- Oh, oui, je sais, mais elle est en rendez-vous non ? **, demanda la brune, interloquée.  
**- Non, elle a fini, je l'ai vue dans son bureau en descendant au garage.**  
**- Ah ! Bah si elle a fini**. s'exclama Toki. **Venez, on va aller la voir avant qu'elle ne se sauve je ne sais où. **, dit-elle à l'attention des deux Uchiwa.  
**- D'accord. **, commença Itachi. **Mais... De qui parlez-vous ? **, demanda-t-il intrigué.  
**- De la personne qui a créé et qui gère ce centre. **, répondit Toki, en s'engageant dans un autre couloir. **Le Dr Haruno. »**

_Haruno_. Ce nom fit tilt dans la tête des deux frères. Ca leur évoquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Tout en suivant les deux internes dans un dédale de couloirs, Sasuke essaya de se rappeler, il avait la sensation que c'était important. Où avait-il entendu ce nom ?

* * *

Se versant son quatorzième café de la journée dans son bureau, Sakura bailla. Elle avait encore mal dormi la nuit dernière, la faute à Orochimaru qui voulait absolument sa paperasse à l'heure. Non seulement elle avait passé une quasi nuit blanche, mais en plus ses seules heures de sommeil, elle les avait passées la tête sur son bureau. Elle en payait le prix depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. _Heureusement que le café existe_, songea-t-elle en buvant une gorgée. La porte du bureau étant grande ouverte, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, puis la voix de Toki.

**« Sensei ? Vous êtes là ?**  
**- Oui Toki. **, répondit-elle en tournant le dos à la porte, rangeant le dossier du patient qu'elle avait eu en consultation auparavant. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

* * *

**« Sensei ? Vous êtes là ? **, appela Toki en arrivant près d'une porte ouverte.  
**- Oui Toki. **, entendit Sasuke. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
**- On a un nouvel arrivant, il est juste là pour regarder comment ça se passe pour l'instant. »**, répondit Toki.

Voyant la brune lui faire signe d'approcher, Sasuke s'avança et pénétra dans le bureau à sa suite. Son regard se porta sur la femme qui leur tournait le dos actuellement, une tasse dans une main, rangeant des papiers de l'autre. La couleur de ses cheveux se détachait nettement sur sa blouse blanche. _Rose_.

_Un souvenir. Des murs noirs. Des yeux verts. Une glace. Des rires gras. Des murs blancs. Des murs noirs._

**« Sakura ? »**

* * *

**« On a un nouvel arrivant, il est juste là pour regarder comment ça se passe pour l'instant. **, répondit Toki.  
**- Sakura ? »**, entendit-elle murmurer.

Surprise, elle se retourna. Un homme se tenait derrière Toki. Fixant son visage, elle croisa son regard. _Onyx_.

_Un souvenir. Des murs noirs. Des yeux sombres. Des crayons. Des cris. Des murs blancs. Des murs gris._

La tasse de café se fracassa par terre.

**« Sasuke ? »**

* * *

Dans un bureau du centre Hope, se trouvaient deux personnes. Un homme, une femme. L'un vêtu de noir, l'autre de blanc. L'un avec des cheveux noirs, l'autre avec des cheveux roses. Mal à l'aise.

Sasuke avait demandé à son frère de sortir, Sakura avait fait de même avec ses internes. Le seul son audible depuis cinq minutes provenait de la fenêtre ouverte - la porte étant fermée. La pièce était simple, un bureau - quelque peu en désordre -, un fauteuil - dont le dossier était coiffé d'une veste beige -, des étagères - surchargées de dossiers -, un porte-manteau dans un coin, non loin de la porte, trois chaises - d'apparence confortable - devant le bureau, pour les visiteurs et patients en rendez-vous. Un sol blanc - quoique un peu marron à l'endroit où le café avait coulé, les débris ayant été ramassés par Toki -, des murs clairs, un plafond de la même teinte où se détachaient des néons semblables à tous ceux qui éclairaient le centre, une grande fenêtre - spécialement teintée - en face de la porte.

Ayant analysé l'intégralité de la pièce, Sasuke reporta finalement son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, l'air indécise. _Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé_, se dit-il en l'observant. Un peu plus grande, un corps plus élancé, bien proportionné, un visage plus fin, les cheveux plus longs - mais toujours aussi roses -, et les mêmes yeux vert émeraude qu'il avait trouvés si beaux à l'époque. Sakura avait été une jolie fille, elle était désormais une très belle femme. Il la vit d'ailleurs tourner son regard vers lui, et le détailler comme lui-même venait de le faire pour elle.

_Il a l'air plus sûr de lui_, se dit la rose en rencontrant une nouvelle fois les prunelles sombres de l'homme en face d'elle. Il était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, plus impressionnant, tant que par sa carrure que par son charisme. Elle nota que sa peau était toujours aussi blanche. Il avait aussi toujours ces cheveux dressés en piques à l'arrière de son crâne, qui la faisaient tant rire autrefois. Son visage était, comme autrefois, sans expression, l'air indifférent, blasé, fermé. _Juste une apparence ? _Ca l'était à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui ? Revenant à ses yeux, elle décida d'entamer la conversation, bien qu'elle appréhendât celle-ci.

**« Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on se reverrait dans un tel contexte. »**, dit-elle doucement, fixant un point quelque part au niveau du mur derrière Sasuke.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se décida finalement à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit la troubla. _Amertume. Colère. Rancune_. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Il lui en voulait, et c'était compréhensible. Elle baissa les yeux. Ce qui s'était passé... C'était sa faute.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté ? »**, demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

_Hein ?_ Surprise, elle releva la tête. Il était sérieux. Il lui en voulait... pour ne pas l'avoir contacté après ça ?

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **, souffla-t-elle, nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
**- Ne fais pas semblant. **, reprit-il sur le même ton qu'auparavant. **Je t'ai attendu pendant deux mois. Tu n'es jamais venue, ni à l'hôpital, ni chez moi. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé, jamais contacté. Tu t'es contentée de t'en aller comme une voleuse. »**, continua-t-il, sa colère montant en flèche.

Elle baissa les yeux à nouveau. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il lui en voulait. Le contacter ? Elle l'aurait tant voulu. Elle n'avait jamais pu, pour une raison bien précise. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait le lui dire. Elle avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à s'en remettre.

**« Je suis désolée pour ça. **, commença-t-elle. **Non, laisse-moi finir. **, continua-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche - surement pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de ses excuses. **J'ai voulu te contacter,** **vraiment. Mais... **, se stoppa-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. **Mais, pendant ces deux mois, j'ai été dans l'incapacité de contacter qui que ce soit. Toi, mon patron, mon propriétaire, ... Je n'ai réellement pu joindre personne. Et, quand j'ai enfin pu, j'ai appelé chez toi, mais vous aviez changé de numéro. Je suis venue chez toi, mais les voisins m'ont dit que vous aviez déménagé. »**, termina-t-elle, détournant les yeux.

Sasuke était surpris. Elle était sincère, il le voyait bien. Sakura avait toujours été un livre ouvert pour lui, avec ses yeux reflétant tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était sincère, et désolée. Finalement, il fallait croire qu'il lui en avait voulu pour rien.

**« ... Je te crois. **, fit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre plus douce. Il vit passer une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux verts. **T'as jamais su mentir de toutes façons. **, continua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. **Et puis c'était il y a un bout de temps, il y a prescription maintenant. »**, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Pas possible. Il la croyait, comme ça, sans explications supplémentaires ni hésitations. Incrédule, elle le regarda afficher le même sourire en coin craquant qu'elle avait eu le privilège de voir de temps à autre autrefois. Toutefois, elle le vit soudainement perdre son sourire et froncer les sourcils, l'air pensif.

**« Tu as eu l'air surprise quand je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je t'en voulais. Tu t'en voulais pour quoi, exactement ? **, demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
**- Oh... **, fit-elle, surprise. **Je pensais... que tu m'en voulais pour ce qui s'était passé avant. »**, avoua-t-elle.  
**- ...Mais ça n'était pas de ta faute ! **, s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi, avec un temps de retard. **C'était de **_**leur**_** faute, à **_**eux**_**, à moi aussi peut-être, mais certainement pas à **_**toi**_** !  
- Si, c'était de ma faute. **, rétorqua-t-elle doucement. **Si j'avais plus insisté, si j'avais été plus ferme... On serait rentrés plus tôt, et ça ne serait pas arrivé.  
- Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu, mais c'est aussi de ma faute Sakura, pour avoir insisté au lieu de t'écouter ! Et la plus grande faute restera toujours la leur, pas la tienne ! »**, contra-t-il avec véhémence.

Comment pouvait-elle s'accuser ainsi ? De toute l'histoire, c'était bien elle qui était le moins à blâmer.

**« Tout ça mis à part... Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Sasuke. **, dit-elle en souriant.  
**- Hn, moi aussi. **, répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle rigola. Il haussa un sourcil.  
**- T'es toujours aussi horripilant avec ces Hn ! **, répondit-elle à sa question muette.  
**- Hn.**  
**- Eh ! Tu vas pas commencer ! **, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
**- Rien que pour t'embêter, je pense que je vais continuer. **, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
**- Toi alors ! »**

Il la regarda rire. Ce que ça lui avait manqué. Elle était très belle comme ça.

**« Au fait. **, reprit-il. **Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir dermato.**  
**- Ah, ça. **, fit-elle, les joues roses. **Il faut croire que tu m'as inspirée.**  
**- Content de le savoir.**  
**- Hé, arrête avec cet air arrogant ! Je voulais faire médecine bien avant de te rencontrer ! **, s'exclama-t-elle. Puis, voyant que le brun perdait son sourire : **Mais c'est vrai que te rencontrer m'a permis de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment faire. **, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. **A propos**, continua-t-elle, **Toki a dit que tu était venu voir comment ça se passait ?  
- Hn, oui. Je préfère, parce que sans vouloir te vexer, des traitements j'en ai déjà essayé pas mal.  
- Oui, je comprend. **, dit-elle avec sollicitude. **J'ai déjà rencontré des gens qui pensaient comme toi, et on ne peut les blâmer. Ils veulent simplement éviter de nouvelles déceptions. Tu peux prendre ton temps, personne ne te forcera. Même si personnellement et professionnellement, je préférerais que tu acceptes d'essayer.  
- J'ai vu ce petit garçon... Rinji. Ton interne roux m'a dit qu'il était presque guéri ? **, demanda-t-il.  
**- Oui, il est presque guéri. Bon, il devra éviter de sortir au soleil quand ça tape trop fort, mais avec une crème solaire spéciale ça pourra aller.  
- Et... ça marche pour tout le monde ce traitement ? Ou c'est surtout efficace sur les enfants ?  
- Pour l'instant, ça marche bien chez les enfants et les adultes pas trop âgés. Je n'ai encore jamais eu** **de patient de plus de quarante ans, donc je ne peux pas te dire.  
- Donc...** , s'arrêta-t-il, incapable de formuler sa question.  
**- Est-ce que ça marcherait pour toi ? **, compléta la rose en souriant. **Oui, je pense que tu n'aurais pas de problèmes. Après, ce qui change c'est la durée du traitement. Ce n'est pas comme si on donnait à tout le monde des gélules à telles ou telles heures, c'est un traitement plus... personnalisé, adapté en fonction de l'âge et des antécédents notamment.  
- Si je me faisais traiter ici... J'en aurais pour combien de temps ?  
- Hum... Je ne peux pas te répondre précisément comme ça, de but en blanc, sans avoir lu ton dossier** **et fait deux-trois examens... Mais**, continua-t-elle en le regardant, **je pense que tu en aurais pour un à deux ans. Deux ans et demi au grand maximum. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes graves ? **, demanda-t-elle.  
**- Non.  
- Donc environ deux ans. Peut-être un peu plus ou un peu moins. Ca dépend comment ton corps** **réagirait au traitement.  
- Deux ans... **, souffla-t-il. C'était long. Mais en même temps... Deux ans de soins continus, contre une vie normale. Deux ans, qu'est-ce que c'était par rapport à une vie ? La voix douce de Sakura l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.  
**- Tu as le temps de réfléchir. Ne te précipite pas, Sasuke. Promène-toi, parle avec les enfants, discute** **en avec tes proches. Tu peux venir me demander des précisions, ou autre chose, ou à mes** **internes si je ne suis pas dans le coin. Prends ton temps. »**

* * *

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs venait d'entrer dans la faculté de Konoha. Mikoto Uchiwa avait rendez-vous avec le nouveau dermatologue de son fils cadet. Son nom lui disait quelque chose d'ailleurs... Haruno. Elle n'aimait pas ce nom, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle espéra que ce médecin soit plus efficace que les précédents. Enfin, après tout, c'était le Dr Kishimoto qui lui avait recommandé. _C'est une pointure, bien plus avancée que la majorité de ses collègues malgré son jeune âge_, avait-il dit. _Faites qu'il ait raison_, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'accueil de la faculté.

**« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Dr Haruno dans une dizaine de minutes. **, dit-elle à la femme brune qui tenait l'accueil.  
**- D'accord. **, répondit celle-ci. **Votre nom ?**  
**- Mikoto Uchiwa.  
- Bien. **, fit son interlocutrice en décrochant son téléphone, avant d'appuyer sur une touche. **Toki ? ... C'est Rina, à l'accueil. J'ai Mme Mikoto Uchiwa pour un rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec- ... Ah tu es au courant. ... Ok, je te l'envoie. Au fait, dis à ton sensei qu'Orochimaru râle parce qu'apparemment, elle a **_**encore**_** oublié des papiers. ... D'accord. **, fit-elle avant de raccrocher. Elle se tourna vers Mikoto : **Bien, alors, le service dermatologie est au troisième étage. Prenez l'ascenseur qui se trouve derrière vous. **, dit-elle en lui indiquant du doigt ledit ascenseur. **Ensuite continuez dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte marquée **_**Comptabilité-Administration**_** et tournez à droite. Le bureau du Dr Haruno est le premier à gauche.  
- D'accord, merci bien. »**, répondit Mikoto avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Ressortant de l'ascenseur, elle arriva effectivement devant l'inscription citée par l'hôtesse d'accueil. Tournant à droite, elle vit, devant la porte qu'on lui avait désignée comme celle du Dr Haruno, deux femmes en blouse blanche en train de discuter. La première brune, la seconde aux cheveux roses. _Haruno._ Elle se souvenait maintenant. Et avec les souvenirs revint la colère, vite suivie par la haine.

* * *

Le téléphone du bureau sonna. Son sensei étant occupée, elle décrocha.

**« Bureau du Dr Haruno, bonjour ? ... Oui, c'est moi. ... Ah, oui ! Je sais. ... Oui, on a déjà rencontré son fils à **_**Hope**_**. ... C'est pas vrai. **, bougonna-t-elle. M**ais il va arrêter un jour avec sa paperasse ? Ok, je lui dirai. »**, termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Passant la tête dans une pièce attenante au bureau, elle la ressortit aussitôt en constatant que son sensei s'était - encore - envolée. _Mais comment elle fait pour disparaître aussi vite ?_ Sortant dans le couloir, elle se cogna le nez contre des seins. Relevant la tête, elle croisa une paire d'yeux émeraude.

**« Ah, vous êtes là Sensei !  
- Oui, le Dr Kiraki avait besoin de deux-trois documents. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins, Toki ? **, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
**- Oh non, ça va ! A propos, Rina vient de me dire que votre prochain rendez-vous vient d'arriver.  
- Ah, déjà ? **, fit la rose en écarquillant les yeux. Elle regarda sa montre : **C'est pas vrai, mais l'heure tourne trop vite dans ce pays !  
- Elle tourne pareil dans tous les pays Sensei, vous savez. **, se moqua gentiment Toki.  
**- Des fois je me demande... »**, bougonna Sakura.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit une femme aux cheveux noirs tourner à l'angle du couloir. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître, Mikoto Uchiwa n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle ressemblait toujours autant à son fils cadet. Et devant le regard que lui lança Mikoto, elle ne put s'empêcher de pâlir.

* * *

Sasuke monta les escaliers de la fac de Konoha, Itachi sur ses talons. Il avait appris que sa mère avait pris rendez-vous avec Sakura, et malgré le fait que cette dernière lui avait assuré qu'il avait le temps et le choix, il préférait être présent, histoire d'épargner à la rose les débordements de sa mère. Itachi avait été contre dans un premier temps, arguant que la faculté ne disposait pas de protections contre le soleil comme le centre ou leur maison, mais Haru avait balayé l'argument en donnant à Sasuke un tube de crème solaire spéciale lui permettant de rester à la lumière un petit temps sans souffrir. Par précaution, le jeune interne lui avait aussi fourni une longue veste et une casquette, ainsi que des gants. Ainsi protégé, Sasuke ne craignait plus grand chose et Itachi avait cédé. Débouchant dans les couloirs du troisième étage, il entendit sa mère avant de la voir. Suivant les éclats de voix, il compris peu à peu la conversation. Conversation qui semblait en fait être un monologue de sa mère, qui criait contre quelqu'un. Conversation qui le fit froncer les sourcils, puis écarquiller les yeux. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

**« Vous ! **, hurlait Mikoto. **Espèce de sale petite... Comment osez-vous ? Comment osez-vous vous approcher de mon fils après ce que vous lui avez fait ? »**

Arrivant à l'angle du couloir, Sasuke se stoppa. Il sentit vaguement Itachi en faire de même derrière lui. Penchant la tête, il regarda à qui sa mère s'en prenait si violemment. Et se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Sa mère criait au milieu du couloir, toute sa rage dirigée vers Sakura, qui perdait un peu plus de couleurs à chaque phrase. Derrière la rose, Toki avait l'air complètement dépassée par la situation, jetant des regards inquiets à son sensei qui ne bougeait pas, n'osant pas intervenir.

**« Je vous interdis de vous approcher une nouvelle fois de mon fils ! **, cria Mikoto. **Sinon je peux vous assurer qu'il se passera la même chose que la dernière fois ! C'est clair ? »**

A ces mots, Sakura blêmit. Sasuke vit dans ses yeux de la peur, et, tout au fond, de la panique mal contenue. La jeune femme semblait au bord des larmes. Lentement, ce que sa mère venait de dire fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Et un mot vint résumer ces paroles. _Menaces_. Sa mère venait de menacer Sakura. Et manifestement, se rendit-il compte d'un coup, elle la menaçait de quelque chose qu'elle lui avait _déjà fait_ dans le passé. Tremblant, il chercha la réponse à cette question qui venait de s'inscrire dans son esprit. _Qu'est-ce que sa mère_ _avait fait à Sakura ?_ Finalement, il s'avança.

**« C'est quoi cette histoire Maman ? »**, demanda-t-il.

Sa mère se retourna brusquement, et si Sakura leva les yeux vers lui, elle les détourna rapidement, l'air tout aussi paumée et apeurée qu'avant.

**« Sasuke ! **, s'exclama sa mère. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux pour toi ! **, continua-t-elle, inquiète.  
**- Je n'ai plus dix ans Maman, et si je suis ici c'est que je me suis protégé. Alors arrêtes, c'est vexant. **, dit-il d'un ton dur. **Réponds maintenant. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?  
- Rien. J'ai juste agi pour ton bien.** Puis, se retournant vers Sakura, qui sursauta : **Vous ! C'est vous qui l'avez fait venir ! Je vous l'interdis, vous entendez ? »**

Mikoto fit volte-face, attrapa le bras de Sasuke et commença à le tirer pour qu'il la suive.

**« Quand à toi Itachi, je ne te félicite pas ! Tu es sensé faire attention, et tu le laisses venir ici ? **, dit-elle cette fois à son aîné.  
**- Ca suffit Maman. **, intervint Sasuke. **Et je peux savoir où tu vas ? On a rendez-vous je te rappelle.**  
**- Hors de question que je te laisse avec **_**elle**_**. **, fit sa mère d'un ton tranchant. **Maintenant viens, on s'en va. **, termina-t-elle en recommençant à le tirer.  
**- Non mais attends, ça ne va pas ? C'est toi qui m'a fait venir pour cette thérapie ! **, s'énerva-t-il.  
**- Mais je ne savais pas que tu serais soigné par cette... cette-  
- Ne l'insulte pas ! **, cria-t-il. **N'insulte pas Sakura, c'est un très bon médecin qui ne fait que son travail. **, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.  
**- Bref**, le coupa Mikoto, **on y va.**  
**- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. **, rétorqua Sasuke.  
**- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. »**, fit sa mère.

Sasuke se dégagea de la poigne de sa poigne et se retourna vers Sakura qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Croisant le regard de Toki, il la vit le supplier du regard en indiquant son sensei, toujours aussi pâle. Il se dirigea vers la rose.

**« Sakura, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? **, demanda-t-il doucement. Celle-ci releva la tête pour le regarder, puis détourna rapidement les yeux.  
**- Je... Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant.**, esquiva-t-elle, **J'ai un cours à donner et je suis en retard »**, continua-t-elle avant de se saisir d'une pochette et de disparaître dans le couloir, passant l'angle du mur quasiment en courant, manquant de bousculer Itachi qui se trouvait toujours là. Sasuke la suivit des yeux, et vit nettement son frère adresser un regard désolé à la jeune femme.

* * *

Passant devant les salles de cours pour se diriger vers la section chirurgie, Tsunade aperçut une touffe rose dans un des amphis. S'avançant, elle reconnut sans mal Sakura, l'air un peu bizarre et le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, en train de brancher son ordinateur portable au rétroprojecteur. Soudain, elle remarqua que l'amphithéâtre était vide. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle écarquilla les yeux. Changeant d'objectif, elle partit le plus rapidement possible vers la section dermatologie. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Toki. Car jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait vu la rose arriver avec dix minutes d'avance.

* * *

Rangeant machinalement la paperasse qui encombrait le bureau de son sensei, Toki songeait à ce qui s'était produit la semaine précédente. Sakura semblait avoir une peur monstre de cette femme, Mikoto Uchiwa, la mère de Sasuke Uchiwa qu'elle avait rencontré à _Hope. Il faut dire qu'elle foutait sérieusement les jetons_, pensa-t-elle tout en mettant les dossiers des patients du jour en une pile ordonnée. Le pire, c'est que depuis cet incident, son sensei semblait perturbée. Elle arrivait en retard - enfin, plus que d'habitude -, elle était plus distraite, le regard souvent dans le vague, des cernes sous les yeux et le teint pâle, quasi maladif. Tsunade était venue la voir juste après l'incident, lui demandant d'un ton inquiet si son sensei allait bien Toki n'avait pu la renseigner, et s'était mise à s'inquiéter également. _Sakura-sensei, en avance ? Ca n'était pas improbable, mais impossible_. Elle en avait déduit que les mots de Mikoto Uchiwa avaient perturbé la rose bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé à première vue. Toki avait aussi noté qu'elle sursautait au moindre bruit. Et bien qu'elle ait fait dermatologie et non psychologie, elle savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui avait peur.

* * *

Toki connaissait bien son sensei. Néanmoins, elle se trompait. Sakura n'avait pas peur. Elle était terrorisée. Terrorisée à l'idée de subir une nouvelle fois la colère et la rancune de Mikoto Uchiwa. Elle avait beau essayer de se sortir ces fichus souvenirs de sa tête, ils revenaient, encore et toujours, l'empêchant de dormir et de réfléchir, la mettant dans un état qu'elle savait à la limite de la panique et de la paranoïa. Revenant de son cours donné aux cinquième année, elle entra dans son bureau, remarquant à peine Toki occupée à ranger - encore et toujours - des papiers, avant de passer dans la pièce attenante et de s'écrouler sur son fauteuil de bureau, épuisée.

**« Sakura-sensei ? »**, fit une petite voix.

Relevant la tête, Sakura vit Toki en face d'elle, l'air préoccupée.

**« Toki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **, demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.  
**- Sensei... Est-ce que ça va ? **, demanda à son tour la jeune brune.  
**- Hmm... Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. **, mentit la rose. _Après tout_, se dit-elle, _mes histoires ne l'intéressent en rien.  
_**- Sensei. Pourquoi vous mentez ? **, s'exclama Toki, désespérée. **Depuis que cette femme est venue, vous... Vous... Ca se voit que vous n'allez pas bien ! »**, termina-t-elle la voix brisée.

Toki adorait son sensei. Et la voir dans cet état, la mettait au bord des larmes.

Sakura baissa la tête. Elle était donc si mauvaise actrice ? Elle aurait du se douter qu'elle ne tromperait pas Toki. Son élève la connaissait trop bien. Elle soupira.

**« Je suis désolée de t'inquiéter. **, fit-elle doucement à l'attention de son interne.  
**- ... Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées avant, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Mme Uchiwa. Pas qu'avec elle d'ailleurs, mais avec Sasuke Uchiwa aussi, non ?**  
**- ... Effectivement.  
- ... Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... **, hésita Toki. **Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**, souffla-t-elle.

Sakura ne répondit pas de suite. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle gardait tout ça pour elle. Elle avait essayé d'oublier, de tout effacer de sa mémoire. Elle pensait avoir réussi, mais il semblait qu'elle ait lamentablement échoué. D'abord Sasuke, puis Mikoto, sans oublier Itachi qu'elle avait entraperçut... Tous les acteurs du passé étaient là, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus simplement refouler ses souvenirs, puisqu'il suffisait qu'elle les croise pour qu'ils resurgissent. Peut-être que si elle racontait tout cela, à son interne si qui la comprenait si bien... Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait un peu mieux, qui sait ? Fermant les yeux, elle appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes, et inspira profondément.

Toki se doutait bien que son sensei n'allait pas lui répondre. Même si elles étaient proches, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de déballer sa vie, son passé, comme ça, de but en blanc. Elle regarda la rose : elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle la vit fermer les yeux et baissa la tête.

_**« Ca s'est passé il y a dix ans. »**_

* * *

Au centre _Hope_, Itachi et Sasuke étaient dans la chambre qu'occupait - provisoirement - ce dernier. Sasuke voulait savoir. Sa mère n'avait rien voulu lui dire, Sakura avait pris la fuite, son père ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chance de connaître la vérité. Son frère, Itachi.

**« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé. **, avait-il commencé, accusateur. **Tu sais ce que Maman a fait à Sakura. Je veux que tu me répondes, Itachi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **, s'exclama-t-il.  
**- ...  
- Bordel Itachi, réponds ! Pourquoi personne ne veut rien me dire ? J'ai le droit de savoir, bon sang ! **, s'énerva Sasuke, à bout.  
**- ... Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça. **, murmura Itachi, refusant de croiser le regard de son frère.  
**- ... Même toi... Même toi tu me considères encore comme un gamin fragile ! **, cria Sasuke. **Sakura était ma seule amie, à l'époque ! Quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'ai le droit de le savoir !  
- Ca n'est pas ça, Sasuke. »**, répondit Itachi en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sasuke vit plusieurs choses dans les yeux de son frère. Et ce qui dominait le plus, était bien la honte.

**« Ce que Maman a fait... était exagéré. **, murmura Itachi en détournant le regard. **Et j'en ai honte, surtout quand je vois ce qu'est devenue Sakura aujourd'hui.  
- ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? **, demanda Sasuke d'un ton suppliant. **Dis-moi, Itachi. Qu'est-ce que Maman a fait à Sakura ? »**

Itachi regarda son frère, si déterminé. Il avait apprécié la jeune rose, à l'époque, pour ce qu'elle apportait à son frère. Mais après ça, il lui en avait voulu, et n'avait eu vent de ce qu'avait fait sa mère que trop tard. Même si le temps avait passé, Sakura avait été marquée à vie. L'aîné Uchiwa inspira profondément. Le temps des mensonges était à présent terminé.

_**« Tout ça s'est passé il y dix ans. »**_

* * *

**Flash-back - Dix ans plus tôt**

Suna. _Sable_. Malgré son nom qui immédiatement faisait penser à la plage, à la mer, au soleil et à la chaleur, Suna était une ville de campagne, pas un petit village, mais pas une très grande ville non plus. Elle avait trois lycées - deux publics, un privé -, un centre commercial, deux cinémas, une dizaine de restaurants, bref, le confort urbain dans une atmosphère campagnarde. Ombre majeure à cette ville semblant paradisiaque : son climat. Froid, nuageux, pluvieux, venteux, le tout trois cent-cinquante jours par an. Le soleil, on le voyait rarement. Du coup, les gens désireux de s'y installer étaient rares beaucoup - des jeunes pour la plupart - partaient quand ils le pouvaient ceux qui restaient étaient les personnes âgées et ceux qui n'avaient pas le choix.

Sakura Haruno faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Orpheline depuis ses quatorze ans, elle vivait seule dans un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Suna. Elle travaillait la soirée et le samedi dans un petit bar-restaurant près de chez elle pour payer son loyer et ses factures, et prenait des cours par correspondance. Elle avait alors dix-sept ans, était un peu petite pour son âge, et arborait des cheveux d'un rose doux, coupés aux épaules, ainsi que des yeux vert émeraude.

Un matin d'octobre qu'elle cherchait un deuxième travail, pour pouvoir payer ses études après le bac - qu'elle passerait en tant que candidat libre en juin -, elle tomba sur une annonce : _« Cherchons professeur particulier de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, pour des cours dans toutes les matières, année Terminale. »._ _Pourquoi pas_, se dit-elle avant de regarder l'adresse. C'était à quinze minutes de son appartement à pied, dans un quartier résidentiel. Elle décida d'y aller tout de suite. Après tout, premier arrivé, premier servi.

Rendue à ladite adresse, elle se dit que la maison dégageait une impression... étrange. Pourtant c'était une maison tout à fait semblable aux autres qui se trouvaient dans la rue. Grande, presque une villa - ceux qui habitaient là devaient être aisés financièrement. Un jardin, grand aussi, mais qui semblait peu entretenu, comme si les habitants n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de s'en occuper. _Bah_, pensa la rose, _c'est leur jardin après tout_. Passant le portail, elle sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Sakura lui donnait vingt ans, peut-être un peu plus. Les cheveux longs, attachés en queue de cheval, et des espèces de cernes sous les yeux, il avait vraiment un physique de mannequin. Ayant terminé son examen - rapide et discret -, elle leva les yeux vers celui qui lui avait ouvert.

**« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Je suis venue pour l'annonce, au sujet des cours particuliers.  
- Ah. **, fit son interlocuteur. **Bien, entrez. »**, dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Entrant dans la demeure, elle se retrouva dans un grand hall sombre. Sombre, car les fenêtres étaient voilées par de lourds rideaux sombres - du velours certainement. Les murs étaient sombres également, et les néons qui éclairaient la pièce avaient une allure bizarre. De même, la lumière qu'ils émettaient sembla à la rose quelque peu étrange. L'homme ferma la porte et elle se retourna vers lui.

**« Suivez-moi. **, fit-il en passant dans un couloir aussi sombre que l'entrée. **Je suis Itachi Uchiwa. C'est ma mère qui a passé l'annonce. **, expliqua-t-il tout en marchant. **Donc vous verrez avec elle. »**

Opinant, elle se contenta de le suivre, ne souhaitant pas se perdre dans cette maison aux allures de tombeau. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un salon - est-il utile de préciser qu'il était aussi lugubre que le reste ? Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, s'avança dans leur direction. Sakura en déduit qu'il devait s'agir de la mère d'Itachi.

**« C'est pour les cours particuliers. **, dit ce dernier à sa mère.  
**- Oh, très bien. Tu peux nous laisser, je m'en occupe. **, répondit-elle. Une fois que son fils fut sorti, elle se tourna vers Sakura : **Bonjour. Je suis Mikoto Uchiwa, la mère d'Itachi qui vous a ouvert.**  
**- Sakura Haruno, enchantée. »**

* * *

**« Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? **, demanda Toki.**  
- Hé oui. D'abord Itachi, bien que l'on n'ait pas vraiment discuté, puis Mikoto. Sasuke est venu ensuite. »**, expliqua la rose.

* * *

**« Asseyons-nous. **, fit Mikoto en se posant sur le sofa, indiquant à la jeune fille de se mettre en face d'elle. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle continua : **Si j'ai passé cette annonce, c'est pour mon fils cadet, Sasuke. Il a dix-sept ans et ne peut aller au lycée. Il a donc besoin d'un professeur particulier.  
- Je vois. **, fit la rose, en se demandant vaguement pourquoi ce fameux Sasuke ne pouvait pas sortir.  
**- Je vais vous expliquer le cas de mon fils. Ensuite, si vous voulez toujours ce travail, vous le** **rencontrerez et on verra si ça va ou pas.  
- Un test donc ? **, demanda Sakura.  
**- Oui. Voyez-vous, Sasuke est malade. Il ne peut pas sortir. Vous savez ce qu'est un enfant de la** **Lune ?  
- Vaguement. C'est une rare maladie génétique qui empêche celui qui en est frappé de sortir au soleil** **sous peine de lésions graves je crois ?  
- C'est tout à fait ça. Sasuke est malade depuis sa naissance, et c'est la raison pour laquelle notre** **maison est assez sombre. Les lampes sont spéciales. **, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la rose jeter un coup d'oeil à l'applique au mur.  
**- Ca doit être assez gênant, effectivement. **, dit doucement la rose. **Néanmoins, je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait qu'il soit malade m'empêcherait de lui donner des cours. **, continua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, fixant Mikoto.  
**- Vous m'en voyez ravie. **, fit Mikoto après un petit moment. **Tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous.  
- Il est malade, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était contagieux ou je ne sais quoi.  
- C'est vrai. Puisque nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, je pense que vous pouvez le rencontrer. »**, conclut Mikoto en se levant.

Sakura avait suivi Mikoto à l'étage, jusque devant une porte - noire pour changer - à laquelle la mère de famille toqua.

**« Sasuke ? C'est moi. »**, fit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer.

Sakura pénétra dans la chambre à la suite de Mikoto. Son regard se dirigea naturellement vers l'unique occupant de la pièce : un garçon aux cheveux noirs, bizarrement coiffés - en pique à l'arrière et lisses devant -, assis sur un fauteuil de bureau, devant un ordinateur, et leur tournant le dos. Immobile, il ne réagit pas à la présence de sa mère derrière lui. Sakura supposa qu'il était ce fameux Sasuke.

**« Sasuke ? **, répéta Mikoto doucement. **Je te présente Sakura. Elle est venue pour l'annonce que nous avions passée pour te trouver un professeur particulier. Tu te souviens ? »**

Elle n'en n'était pas sûre, mais Sakura aurait juré que le brun s'était raidi à cette dernière phrase. En même temps, elle comprenait. Sasuke avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge, à savoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Or Mikoto avait formulé ses dires comme si elle parlait à un enfant de six ans. Si tous ses proches agissaient ainsi, elle le plaignait vraiment.

**« Bon... **, fit Mikoto, l'air un peu mal-à-l'aise devant le mutisme de son fils. **Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. **, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. **Je suis dans le salon si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »**, termina-t-elle en passant le seuil.

Sakura vit la porte se refermer doucement. Se retournant, elle observa Sasuke. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Prenant une inspiration, Sakura s'avança. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le prenait pas en pitié et ne le considérait pas comme un handicapé. Sauf qu'elle avait bien remarqué le côté surprotecteur de Mikoto envers son plus jeune fils. Elle devait sûrement tendre l'oreille depuis le salon, prête à débouler si le ton montait. Sakura allait donc devoir gérer son caractère explosif et ne pas s'emporter. Hurler sur Sasuke n'était pas d'actualité. Inspirant un bon coup, elle se rapprocha du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

**« Bonjour. »**, dit elle en se mettant à côté de lui, le fixant.

Elle ne devait surtout pas lui laisser imaginer qu'il la dégoûtait ou qu'elle voulait le fuir. Par conséquent, le mieux était de le regarder dans les yeux. Sauf que le concerné ne semblait pas disposé à la regarder. Voyant que Sasuke ne réagissait pas, elle tenta une autre approche.

**« Je peux ? »**, demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main en évidence sur le dossier de la chaise à la gauche du brun.

Elle avait fait exprès de mettre sa main dans le champ de vision de Sasuke. Néanmoins, il semblait rompu à l'art de l'indifférence puisqu'il ne réagit absolument pas. Sakura réfléchit. Sasuke semblait apparemment disposé à l'ignorer, espérant sans doute qu'elle se lasserait et partirait. Elle devait s'imposer, le forcer à réagir. Lui parler n'était pas la bonne méthode, les gestes non plus apparemment. _Ou alors..._ Sakura sourit discrètement. Elle avait trouvé.

Bougeant rapidement sa main, elle alla appuyer sur un bouton sous l'écran de l'ordinateur, qui devint noir. Là, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Et effectivement, il tourna finalement son visage vers elle, l'air irrité et de la colère dans les yeux. Sakura fut frappée par sa ressemblance avec Mikoto. Qu'avait-il bien pu prendre de son père ? Revenant à la réalité, elle ancra son regard dans les prunelles onyx de Sasuke. Elle avait réussi à attirer son attention, le vrai combat commençait maintenant.

**« Navrée de te déranger. **, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Puis, radoucissant un peu -mais pas trop - sa voix : **Ta mère a dit que **_**vous**_** aviez passé l'annonce. En fait elle ne t'a pas vraiment demandé ton avis, n'est-ce pas ? »**

La rose vit passer une petite lueur dans le regard de Sasuke. De la surprise. Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas.

**« Je prends ça pour un oui. **, continua Sakura. **Puisque ta mère a décidé à ta place, moi j'aimerais savoir une seule chose. Est-ce que **_**toi**_**, tu estimes que tu as besoin d'un professeur particulier ?  
- ... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »**

Sakura fut surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui répondrait tout de suite. Comprenant qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé malgré son absence de préjugés, elle se fustigea intérieurement. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne devait pas mettre trop de temps à lui répondre, ou il se renfermerait, et là ce serait perdu. _Ce n'est pas d'un prof dont il a besoin._, réalisa-t-elle.

**« Parce que ça n'est pas ta mère qui va peut-être suivre des cours. C'est **_**toi**_**. Par conséquent, c'est **_**ton**_** avis qui prime, pas le sien. »**

Encore une fois, Sakura vit passer de la surprise dans les prunelles du garçon. Plus marquée cette fois.

**« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **, fit-il d'une voix dure.  
**- Dans ce cas, développe. **, dit la rose en le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux.  
**- Ma mère a passé une annonce. T'es venue pour le fric. Qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire de moi ? Tu donnes des cours, t'es payée, tu te casses. Un point c'est tout. **, débita-t-il d'une traite.  
**- Ta mère a passé une annonce, c'est vrai. Je suis venue parce que j'ai besoin d'argent, c'est vrai aussi. Ce que j'en ai à faire de toi ? C'est très simple. Je te le répète : c'est à **_**toi **_**que je vais peut-être donner des cours. Néanmoins, si je dois être payée, je veux que ça soit parce que **_**toi**_**, tu as envie et besoin de ces cours, et pas pour être sur ton dos je ne sais combien d'heures par semaine alors que tu n'as rien demandé. »**, expliqua la rose d'une voix ferme.

Sasuke se tut un instant. Sakura vit passer beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux. _Incompréhension._ _Peur. Colère. Incompréhension_ encore. _Espoir_ enfin. Mais au final, Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

**« Pfff, tu parles. **, fit-il d'une voix acide. **Tu dis ça, mais tu ne le penses pas. Je vais te le dire moi, ce que tu penses. **, gronda-t-il, les yeux soudain plein de rage. **Tu penses que je suis un handicapé, débile, incapable de quoi que ce soit, couvé par ma mère, fragile, à ménager, et j'en passe ! Des gens comme toi j'en ai vu plein, et au final ils sont tous les mêmes ! »**

Sakura ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant toute sa tirade. Elle savait ce qu'il avait. Il avait du espérer autrefois, quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, mais il avait été déçu. Si cruellement déçu qu'aujourd'hui, il se refusait à espérer encore, de peur d'être déçu à nouveau. Parce que ça faisait bien trop mal. Elle le savait.

**« C'est vrai. **, commença-t-elle, et elle vit passer du mépris dans les yeux de Sasuke. **C'est vrai, des gens qui pensent comme ça, il y en a à la pelle. On en trouve à tous les coins de rue, et parfois même parmi ceux dont on pense qu'ils nous connaissent assez pour ne pas nous juger.  
- Que... **, fit Sasuke. **Tu penses pouvoir m'avoir en reconnaissant ce fait-là ? Ca ne change rien au fait que tu es comme eux ! **, répéta-t-il en serrant les poings.  
**- Peut-être que je le suis. Je ne prétends pas être parfaite, et des fois, c'est vrai que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion, voire de la pitié envers certaines personnes. On se dit **_**« Oh le pauvre »**_**, sans se rendre compte que la pitié des autres fait bien plus mal que des coups ou des insultes. **, souffla la rose en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
**- ... Ca ne change rien. Tu dis ça, mais t'as pitié, comme les autres. Parce que je ne suis qu'un** **handicapé. **, siffla Sasuke, les yeux remplis d'amertume.  
**- C'est faux. **, dit Sakura d'une voix douce. **Tu n'as rien d'un handicapé. Personne ne l'est. Tu es juste différent. Mais comme c'est une différence qui se remarque facilement et qui limite tes possibilités, les gens appellent ça un **_**handicap**_**, et tu deviens pour eux un **_**handicapé**_**, avec tous les préjugés que ça implique.  
- ... T'es pas la première à me sortir ça. Le coup du « Tu es juste différent », ça marche pas avec moi. **, fit-il les poings serrés, la voix basse. **Tu ne peux pas me comprendre ! **, reprit-il avec hargne. **Comment tu pourrais comprendre ce que ça fait ? Toi et ta vie toute rose ? »**

A ces mots, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire. _Si tu savais..._ Sasuke la regarda étonné, avant que la rage ne revienne envahir ses prunelles, les assombrissant encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient naturellement.

**« Parce qu'en plus ça te fait rire ? Espèce de...  
- Ca me fait rire, parce que mine de rien, tu as quand même beaucoup de préjugés sur les autres toi** **aussi. **, sourit Sakura. **Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est vrai. **, dit-elle en voyant l'air outré qu'affichait Sasuke. **Tu as vu une fille aux cheveux roses, qui se permet de disserter sur ta condition comme si elle te connaissais depuis dix ans, l'air d'avoir une vie magnifique, donc tu en a déduit que sa vie était de la même couleur que ses cheveux. T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude.**  
**- Tu es en train de prétendre que ta vie est pire que la mienne ? Ma pauvre**, la railla méchamment Sasuke, **qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? Ton chat est mort ? Ton copain t'a largué ?**  
**- Je n'ai jamais eu de chat. De copain non plus d'ailleurs. Et je ne prétends pas que ma vie soit pire que la tienne. Je suis d'accord pour dire que tu es le plus à plaindre.  
- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! **, s'énerva Sasuke. **Je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas comprendre !  
- Si, je peux. Non, écoute avant de t'énerver. **, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. **Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir une maladie telle que la tienne, de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux. De ce côté-là je n'ai rien à dire. Mais je comprends ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est différent, lorsque les autres, en apprenant votre différence, se mettent à vous regarder avec pitié et à vous traiter comme un gamin de cinq ans, comme un **_**handicapé**_**. Ca je le comprends,** **Sasuke** - il tiqua en l'entendant prononcer son prénom -,** et c'est pour ça que je me refuse à devenir comme eux.  
- ... En quoi tu es différente ? Tu n'as rien de spécial. **, fit Sasuke, douché par la tirade de la rose.  
**- Ca ne se voit absolument pas à l'oeil nu. Ca n'a rien de physique. Ca n'est pas extraordinaire, c'est** **même assez banal. Et ça va te sembler dérisoire comparé à ce que tu endures un peu plus tous les** **jours. Mes parents sont morts.  
- ... C'est tout ? **, demanda Sasuke, l'air de chercher autre chose.  
**- Et oui, c'est tout. **, sourit Sakura. **Et pourtant... Aussi infime et banale soit-elle, ça reste une différence, parce qu'aux yeux des gens qui passent, qui me croisent dans la rue ou dans mon immeuble, je suis une gamine, une enfant. Ils pensent que je ne les vois pas, mais ils se trompent. Quand je vais chez un fleuriste pour mettre des fleurs sur leurs tombes, quand je suis au cimetière et que d'autres gens passent, quand je dois remplir ces foutus papiers administratifs et que je met **_**« décédé »**_** à côté de leur nom, à chaque fois c'est pareil. Peu importe qui j'ai en face de moi, et comment on me traitait avant, au final c'est toujours pareil. Ils deviennent mielleux, ils pensent être gentils, ils me sortent qu'ils sont désolés pour moi, que si j'ai besoin d'aide je peux les appeler, ou d'autres conneries du même genre** - Sasuke tiqua une nouvelle fois, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était vulgaire dans leur discussion -, **mais au fond, ils ont juste **_**pitié**_**. Ils pensent que parce que je n'ai plus de parents, je suis débile, incapable de quoi que ce soit, fragile, à ménager. »**, termina-t-elle en reprenant les mots qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

Sasuke la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Et Sakura vit quelque chose de nouveau pointer dans ses prunelles. De la _reconnaissance._

**« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? **, demanda-t-il. **C'est pas quelque chose qu'on balance comme ça au premier venu.  
- Je te dis tout ça parce que tu m'as posé une question et que c'est le seul moyen d'y répondre sincèrement. Peu m'importe que tu te considères comme **_**« le premier venu »**_**, tu peux comprendre et ça me suffit. Je te dis tout ça pour que tu comprennes que je n'aurai pas pitié de toi, parce que moi-même j'ai horreur de ça.  
- ... Sakura... Merci. »**

* * *

**« Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, hein Sensei ? **, demanda Toki.  
**- Je l'appréciais beaucoup, oui.** **Parce que mine de rien, il me ressemblait, et parce qu'on se comprenait. On était jeunes à l'époque, et on généralisait peut-être un peu trop. Mais au final, c'est bien cette détestation de l'hypocrisie et de la pitié qui nous a rapprochés. **, sourit Sakura.  
**- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. **, fit Toki. **Pourquoi il vous a remercié ?**  
**- Quand on est différent, les autres ne nous voient plus que comme une différence, pas comme une personne. Tu as déjà dû te rendre compte de ça, à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont tendance à considérer leurs patients comme des maladies à traiter, ils oublient la personne derrière le patient. Quand on leur annonce un rendez-vous, ils ne se disent pas **_**« Ah, c'est Mr Dupuis le gentil maçon »**_**, mais plutôt quelque chose comme **_**« Ah oui, l'hépatite chronique »**_**. Sasuke, c'était la même chose. Les médecins qu'il a pu rencontrer, ses voisins, et même sa famille, au final, il n'était plus Sasuke Uchiwa, le gentil garçon un peu renfermé, c'était **_**« le fils Uchiwa, vous savez, celui qui est malade »**_**. Alors, quand moi, l'inconnue débarquée de nulle part dans le but de lui servir de prof, lui ai fait comprendre que je n'avais pas pitié de lui, que je ne le considérais pas comme un malade mais comme Sasuke Uchiwa, celui à qui j'allais donner des cours... Pour quelqu'un qui a été en quelque sorte rejeté toute sa vie, être accepté sans conditions, ça fait vraiment du bien.  
- Je vois. Ca a été pareil pour vous n'est-ce pas ? Il vous a acceptée telle que vous étiez aussi.  
- Oui. Et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien aussi.  
- ... Sensei ?  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
- Eh bien... »**

* * *

Plusieurs mois avaient passé. Sakura donnait des cours à Sasuke, dans toutes les matières. Il aurait pu étudier seul, mais ce dont il avait réellement besoin, c'était d'une personne de confiance, d'un ami. Et Sakura remplissait ce rôle à merveille. De son côté, Sakura redécouvrait également les joies de l'amitié. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre, doucement et sûrement.

Toutefois, durant les fêtes de Noël, tous les deux étaient déprimés. Sakura, parce qu'elle se sentait, malgré la présence de Sasuke, encore plus seule que d'ordinaire. Sasuke, parce qu'il aurait voulu sortir, profiter de la neige, des décorations lumineuses, de la magie de Noël tout simplement. Qui avait dit que l'on ne pouvait qu'être heureux le jour de Noël ? Pour le brun et la rose, ce jour était un des plus tristes de l'année.

Noël passa. Puis ce fut le Nouvel An, l'arrivée du printemps. Printemps qui arriva tôt, très tôt. Et les températures commencèrent à monter.

Sakura voyait bien que Sasuke étouffait de plus en plus dans cette maison sombre, qui retenait la chaleur pire qu'une serre. La chambre de Sasuke avait des airs de sauna. Et Sasuke lui-même avait une tête de zombie. Aussi, Sakura prit une grande résolution : celle de faire sortir Sasuke.

* * *

**« Vous vouliez le faire sortir... Dehors, vous voulez dire ? **, demanda Toki.  
**- Oui.  
- Mais c'était dangereux !  
- Je le savais Toki. Je voulais le faire sortir un soir, quand le soleil serait couché, avec de préférence un** **tube entier de crème soleil protection maximale badigeonné sur le corps. Il en avait vraiment besoin,** **tu sais.  
- D'accord... Mais ça restait risqué quand même non ? Je veux dire, il n'était jamais sorti comme ça** **avant ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai mis longtemps, très longtemps à convaincre Mikoto de le laisser essayer. Mais j'ai** **réussi.  
- Oh. Et ça s'est passé comment ?  
- A l'époque, j'avais pensé que ce serait forcément génial pour nous deux, surtout pour lui.** **Aujourd'hui, je dirais plutôt que ça a été le premier pas vers l'enfer... »**

* * *

Sasuke était excité comme pas possible. Il allait sortir, dehors, sortir vraiment, pas avec une combinaison de spationaute ou dans une voiture aux vitres noires, non, il allait sortir dehors, à pied, vêtu normalement, _comme tout le monde !_ Il ne remercierait jamais assez Sakura. Elle avait réussi, Dieu sait comment, à convaincre sa mère. Incapable de tenir en place, il attendait impatiemment que la rose arrive enfin.

Sakura passa le perron des Uchiwa alors que le soleil se couchait. Dans le salon, elle fut accueillie par Mikoto, qui avait l'air stressée. Sakura voyait bien qu'elle avait peur pour son fils, et elle savait que faire sortir Sasuke ainsi pouvait être dangereux pour lui, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester enfermé toute sa vie ! _C'est inhumain_, pensa la rose tout en saluant Mikoto, qui lui indiqua que Sasuke l'attendait à l'étage. Elle se demandait même comment il avait fait pour supporter ça pendant dix-huit ans. Montant les escaliers, elle eut à peine toqué à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke aux joues rouges, cheveux ébouriffés et des étoiles dans les yeux. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'air d'un gamin le jour de Noël.

**« Enfin ! **, s'exclama Sasuke. **T'es en retard !  
- Du calme Sasuke, le soleil n'est pas encore tout à fait couché. **, le tempéra gentiment la rose. **Tu as fait ce qu'on avait prévu ?  
- Oui oui, c'est bon, t'inquiètes. **, répondit le brun, impatient de sortir.  
**- Sasuke ! **, gronda la rose mécontente, fronçant les sourcils. **Tu as mis ta crème ? **  
**- Tu ne vas te mettre à me couver aussi ! **, s'écria le brun.  
**- Sasuke**, fit la rose en fermant les yeux, **ce n'est pas que je veux te couver. Mais... S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause d'une simple négligence de ma part ! »**, termina-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Sasuke baissa la tête, piteux. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et lui faisait son caprice.

**« Désolé... »**, chuchota-t-il les yeux baissés.

Sakura sourit. Il était si attendrissant quelques fois. Il redevenait un enfant à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser, avec sa bouille toute mignonne et ses yeux de chien mouillé. Elle-même ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

**« Sasuke. **, dit-elle doucement en lui relevant le menton. **Ne fais pas cette tête, on va sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Seulement, je veux être sûre qu'on n'a rien oublié. D'accord ? **, lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. **Je suis désolée si tu as l'impression que je te materne trop, mais moi aussi je suis stressée, c'est pour ça.  
- Hm...  
- Bon alors, cette crème ? **, demanda Sakura en souriant.  
**- Je m'en suis mis sur les bras, les jambes, les épaules et les mains. **, dit-il en prenant le tube de crème solaire spécial, fourni par un des ses anciens dermatologues.  
**- Donne-moi ça, que je t'en mette sur le visage. »**, fit la rose en dévissant le tube.

Mettant une noisette de crème sur le bout de son index, elle l'approcha du visage de Sasuke et lui en étala doucement sur la joue. Méticuleuse, elle lui recouvrit tout le visage de crème, passant par le front, les paupières, le nez, les joues, le menton, avant de lui badigeonner le cou et le haut du torse, tirant sur le tee-shirt pour atteindre certains endroits.

**« Voilà. **, dit-elle une fois son étalage terminé. **Je vais me rincer les mains, j'arrive. »**, continua-t-elle en partant dans la salle de bains.

Sasuke mit sa veste, avant de passer en bandoulière sa sacoche contenant de l'argent et son téléphone portable. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Sakura, qui, revenant de la salle de bains, fourra un autre tube de crème dans la sacoche du brun. Ce dernier nota qu'elle en avait mis un dans son sac également. _Elle s'inquiétait tant que ça ?_ Le brun s'en voulut de s'être énervé sur elle plus tôt.

**« On y va ? »**

La voix douce de la rose le sortit de ses pensées. Relevant la tête, il la vit avec son habituel doux sourire sur le visage. Sourire qui lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être, d'acceptation et de gratitude immense. Il avait bien noté qu'elle ne l'adressait qu'à lui. Son frère, sa mère, son père, non, lui seul y avait droit. Et pour une fois, il savait que ça n'était pas un sourire hypocrite, qu'on adresse à un enfant dont on a pitié, mais un sourire sincère, reflétant l'amitié qu'elle lui portait. C'était pour cette raison, qu'elle seule avait le droit de le voir sourire, et même rire.

**« J'arrive. »**, fit-il, la gorge soudain nouée.

Sakura dut s'apercevoir de son malaise, car une fois dans l'entrée, devant la porte, elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

**« Courage, ça va aller. **, murmura-t-elle doucement.  
**- ... Hm. »**, fit-il en se reprenant.

Puis, galvanisé par la présence de Sakura à ses côtés, Sasuke posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Sasuke se rappelait encore de ce moment-là. Même aujourd'hui, dix ans après, il se souvenait parfaitement du mélange d'émotions qui l'avaient assaillies au moment d'ouvrir cette porte. De la peur, celle du dehors, du nouveau, du danger. De l'angoisse, qui avait failli lui faire faire demi-tour. Du courage enfin, qui l'avait emporté quand Sakura avait posé sa main sur la sienne et qu'ils avaient finalement ouvert la porte, ensemble.

Oui, ça, même aujourd'hui, devant son frère qui ne semblait pas savoir comment commencer son histoire, il s'en rappelait. Comme un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Un souvenir lumineux dans un passé si sombre.

* * *

Ils avaient pris le métro, les bus ne passant plus à cette heure-là. Ils étaient ressortis en plein centre-ville, dans une rue assez fréquentée malgré l'heure tardive.

**« C'est par où ? »**, demanda Sasuke, regardant partout autour de lui.

Sasuke aimait le dessin. Sakura l'avait découvert par hasard, en tombant sur un carnet plein de croquis. Pour lui qui ne pouvait sortir, qui n'arrivait pas à établir le contact avec sa famille, le dessin avait longtemps été son seul moyen d'extérioriser son mal-être intérieur. Inconsciemment, il n'avait représenté que des paysages, des animaux, des pays. _Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de ses propres yeux_, avait finalement compris Sakura. Sasuke explorait le monde à travers les livres, Internet, et le dessin. C'est pourquoi il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient aller quelque part où il pourrait acheter des crayons. Mettant une mains dans le dos du brun, Sakura le poussa légèrement.

**« Par là »**, dit-elle en lui montrant une rue à leur droite.

Sasuke ne voulait pas que leur sortie se termine. Il voulait tout voir, tout essayer, ne rien manquer. Il avait acheté ses crayons dans une papeterie spécialisée qui ne fermait que tard le soir, visité le parc, pris des photos avec son portable de tout et n'importe quoi, de la fontaine sur la grand-place aux bouches d'égouts et bancs publics. Comme il faisait chaud malgré l'heure tardive, Sakura lui proposa de manger une glace.

**« Bien sûr ! **, s'exclama Sasuke avec un grand sourire.  
**- Viens, il y a un bon glacier par là.** , fit la rose en attrapant son bras, le tirant vers une rue adjacente. **Tu veux quel goût ? **, lui demanda-t-elle une fois arrivé devant la roulotte du marchand de glaces.  
**- Hm... Orange.**  
**- Ok !** , fit la rose avant de se tourner vers le glacier. **Bonsoir ! Une glace à l'orange et une au chocolat s'il vous plait ! »**

Ils étaient repartis avec leurs glaces à la main, goûtant parfois celle de l'autre comme l'auraient fait des enfants de dix ans. Sakura avisa l'heure sur la devanture d'une pharmacie. Onze heures et demie. Il fallait rentrer, Mikoto avait posé comme condition qu'ils soient rentrés pour minuit. Elle l'annonça à Sasuke, qui refusa de s'en aller maintenant.

**« Non !** , s'énerva le brun. **Allez Sakura, on a le temps, quoi !**  
**- Sasuke, ta mère veut qu'on ne rentre pas trop tard. **, tenta Sakura.  
**- Rooh, mais qu'on rentre à minuit ou minuit et demie, c'est pareil ! Allez, viens, on est pas allés par là-bas. **, fit-il en la tirant.  
**- Non, Sasuke !** , résista-t-elle. **Ecoute, si tu veux, on marche jusqu'à la sortie de métro juste après celle qu'on est censés prendre pour rentrer, et après on y va. Comme ça on aura le temps de manger nos glaces et on sera à l'heure chez toi.  
- Mais-  
- Sasuke**, le coupa Sakura, **si on ne rentre pas à l'heure, ta mère ne nous fera plus confiance et elle ne te laissera plus sortir. »**, termina-t-elle pour le convaincre.

Vaincu, le brun fit la moue.

**« Ok, on fait comme ça. »**

Ils prirent donc la direction de ladite station de métro. A cette heure de la nuit, les rues étaient désormais vides, à l'exception de quelques voitures qui passaient sur le boulevard, un peu plus loin. Arrivant dans une rue non loin de la station, Sakura se rendit compte qu'une rue le jour et la même rue la nuit, peuvent être très différentes. Elle passait quasiment tous les jours dans cette rue, mais de nuit, elle la trouva étroite, sombre - la rose nota qu'il n'y avait pas de lampadaires -, glauque, bref, inquiétante. Néanmoins, elle se raisonna en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette rue soit plus dangereuse de nuit que de jour. Elle s'y engagea donc.

Sasuke suivait Sakura, regardant autour de lui tout en mangeant sa glace. A un moment donné, il la vit s'engager dans une rue sombre. Il la suivit donc, sans appréhension aucune. A force de vivre dans une maison sombre et lugubre, on finissait par ne plus du tout avoir peur du noir. Il remarqua toutefois que Sakura semblait moins à l'aise qu'un peu plus tôt.

**« Sakura ?** , fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
**- Hm ? Oui, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**, répondit-elle, l'air un peu ailleurs.  
**- Est-ce que ça va ?** , demanda le brun en se penchant vers elle, fronçant un peu les sourcils.  
**- Mais oui, t'inquiètes, papa poule, je vais très bien ! »** , s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et attrapant la glace que Sasuke tenait toujours à la main - elle-même avait fini la sienne depuis un moment -, elle lui en mit sur le nez.

**« Hey ! »** , fit Sasuke, un air outré sur le visage.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête que tirait Sasuke. Il faut dire que le large trait orange au milieu de son visage rendait la scène très comique. Elle était littéralement pliée en deux.

**« Aaaaah**,rigola-t-elle,** c'est trop ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !  
- Hé, arrêtes de te fiche de moi. **, grogna Sasuke, l'air fâché.  
**- Allez, fais pas cette tête. »** , fit Sakura en souriant doucement.

S'approchant du brun, elle farfouilla dans son sac avant d'en extirper un paquet de mouchoirs. En prenant un, elle essuya doucement la trainée de glace qui barrait le nez de Sasuke.

**« Voilà. »**, dit-elle en jetant le mouchoir dans une poubelle pas loin.

Alors que Sasuke ouvrait la bouche pour la remercier, une voix s'éleva, provenant du fond de la rue.

**« Hé ben alors, on est même pas capable de manger sa glace correctement ? »**

Sasuke et Sakura se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Un peu plus loin, assis sur le trottoir, un groupe de jeunes les regardait. L'un d'eux avait un sourire narquois sur le visage. C'était sûrement celui qui venait de parler. Sakura les observa. Ils étaient cinq, l'air peu recommandables. L'un avait de longs cheveux noirs et un tatouage bizarre sur le front un autre avait les cheveux bruns, courts, des tatouages rouges sur les joues et était accompagné par un énorme chien un troisième avait des cheveux roux, du khôl autour des yeux et un kanji rouge tatoué sur le front un quatrième avait les cheveux bruns en épis et des marques violettes - de la peinture ? - sur le visage le dernier avait des cheveux bleutés et des dents limées en pointe, dont une qui ressortait de sa bouche. Il affichait toujours un air narquois. Ils se voulaient intimidants, et c'était réussi selon elle. Sakura pensa qu'il valait mieux les ignorer, faire le dos-rond et s'en aller rapidement.

**« Je t'ai pas parlé il me semble, alors ferme-là. »**

_Oh oh..._ Sakura n'avait pas prévu que Sasuke irait remettre à sa place l'un de ces types. Elle qui voulait filer doux... C'était raté. Le sourire du garçon aux cheveux bleus s'agrandit.

**« Rooh, regardez les gars, la tapette se rebelle !  
- Nan mais c'est quoi cette coiffure ?** , se moqua le garçon aux tatouages rouges sur les joues. **On dirait une fille !  
- C'est peut-être un travesti...** , enchaîna le garçon aux peintures violettes. **Ou un pédé ! »**

Sakura bouillait de rage. De quel droit ils insultaient Sasuke comme ça ?

**« Tu peux parler toi !** , railla Sakura en s'adressant à celui qui venait de traiter Sasuke d'homosexuel. **Dans le style efféminé, t'es pas mal non plus, avec tes trois tonnes de maquillage ! Très bien mis ton fond de teint ! Ca serait pas plutôt toi, le travesti ou le pédé ? »**

Sasuke était soufflé. Il n'avait jamais vu Sakura en colère, mais manifestement elle avait un magnifique sens de la répartie. Le brun étouffa un rire en voyant la tête que tirait le peinturluré violet. Grosse erreur. Les garçons qui n'avaient encore rien dit, celui aux longs cheveux noirs et le roux au kanji, se levèrent du trottoir où ils étaient assis. Le brun s'avança.

**« Sa tête me dit quelque chose...** , souffla-t-il avec un mauvais sourire.  
**- Nan, sérieux, tu connais ce type Neji ?** , demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus.  
**- Ouais, Suigetsu, je le connais...** , répondit Neji, élargissant son sourire. **C'est le fils Uchiwa. L'handicapé. »**

A ces mots, Sakura se sentit bouillir encore plus. _Mais de quel droit ?_ A ses côtés, Sasuke était pareil, l'amertume en plus. Suigetsu et les deux autres garçons, celui aux crocs rouges et celui aux peintures violettes, s'esclaffèrent.

**« Nan, sérieux ?!** , s'exclama celui aux crocs rouges. **J'y crois pas ! Prenez une photo les mecs, on a un échappé du zoo devant nous !  
- Mais non Kiba. **, fit celui aux peintures violettes. **C'est pas un animal rare ça, c'est juste une erreur de la nature !  
- T'as raison Kankuro ! J'pensais qu'il serait mort moi, depuis le temps !** , rigola Kiba.  
**- Ses parents doivent vraiment avoir de la tune à perdre pour continuer à s'occuper d'un tocard pareil !** , lança Suigetsu avec un grand sourire sadique.  
**- Hé l'handicapé**, fit Kankuro, **t'as sûrement de la tune sur toi, non ? »**

Sakura n'en pouvait plus. Et elle sentait bien que Sasuke à côté d'elle était à deux doigts de leur sauter à la gorge. Mais à cinq contre deux - voire un et demi -, ils ne pouvaient rien. Elle attrapa le bras de Sasuke.

**« Viens Sasuke, on s'en va. Des connards pareils ne méritent même pas qu'on les écoute.  
- Ooooh, mais partez pas comme ça !** , fit Neji en leur bloquant le chemin. **Dis, le tocard**, dit-il en s'adressant à Sasuke, **il paraît que tu ne supportes pas la lumière du soleil. C'est vrai ?**  
**- T'as fini avec tes questions pourries ? »** , l'attaqua Sakura avant de s'avancer pour le contourner.

Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa violemment la rose, l'arrachant à Sasuke. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse d'un des garçons - elle ne savait pas lequel -, un bras tordu dans le dos.

**« Sakura !** , s'écria Sasuke en se tournant vers le geôlier de la rose.  
**- Hep hep hep, on a pas fini de discuter. **, fit Neji en s'avançant vers Sasuke. **Regarde un peu par ici ! »**

Sortant brusquement un objet de sa poche, il le braqua vers le visage de Sasuke. Comprenant ce que c'était, la rose se mit à se débattre violemment. Surpris, Sasuke se tourna vers Neji, qui appuya sur un bouton. Une violente lumière illumina la rue. Eclairant Sasuke qui hurlait de douleur, les mains plaquées sur le visage.

**« Non ! **, hurla la rose. **Arrêtez ! »** , cria-t-elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

En vain, celui qui le tenait était trop fort. Elle entendait les rires gras des autres garçons, couverts par les cris de douleur de Sasuke. Neji braquait toujours sa lampe sur le brun, à genoux désormais. En désespoir de cause, Sakura écrasa de toutes ses forces le pied de son geôlier dont l'étreinte se relâcha un peu. En profitant, elle lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux, et elle se rua sur Neji. Surpris, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Sakura lui arracha la lampe des mains avant de l'envoyer se fracasser par terre. La lumière s'éteignit, replongeant la rue dans le noir. La rose se précipita vers Sasuke, mais une main l'attrapa et un bras vint enserrer son cou. Luttant pour respirer, elle aperçut brièvement le visage de celui qui l'avait saisie à la gorge. C'était le roux de tout à l'heure, qui n'avait encore pas dit un seul mot. Il ouvrit la bouche.

**« Butez-le. »**

La rose écarquilla les yeux. _Non !_ Impuissante, elle vit les quatre autres garçons se rapprocher de Sasuke, toujours à genoux, les mains sur le visage. La rose y distinguait des taches brunes. Neji saisit le brun au col, l'obligeant à se relever, avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage. Sasuke s'écroula, le nez en sang. Sakura se débattait, essayant d'échapper au roux, tandis que les autres prenaient grand plaisir à tabasser Sasuke. Elle voyait les coups tomber, sans que le brun ne puisse les arrêter ou les éviter. En dernier recours, des larmes dégoulinant sur les joues, elle mordit à pleines dents le bras de son agresseur. Elle le sentit la lâcher, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, le roux lui envoya une gifle telle qu'elle termina par terre.

Les coups pleuvaient. Encore, encore et encore. Sasuke avait mal partout, son visage le brûlait, il sentait le sang couler sur son visage. Au-dessus de lui, il voyait les visages quasiment extatiques de ceux qui le tabassaient. Un nouveau coup le réexpédia face contre terre. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit alors avec horreur le cinquième membre de la bande, le roux, se déchaîner sur Sakura. La jeune rose avait du sang plein le visage, à la commissure des lèvres, et il distingua plusieurs taches rouges sur son chemisier vert pâle. Alors qu'un nouveau coup l'atteignait à la tête, il croisa un regard vert vitreux. Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**« Quelle horreur...** , gémit Toki, les mains plaquées sur la bouche. **Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?  
- ... Je ne sais pas, Toki. »**

La jeune interne ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on trouver _amusant_ de tabasser quelqu'un ? Qui plus est quelqu'un qui ne vous a rien fait, quelqu'un de malade, quelqu'un de plus faible que vous, physiquement et numériquement ? Elle releva les yeux sur son sensei.

**« Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Mme Uchiwa vous en veut...  
- C'est moi qui avait insisté pour faire sortir Sasuke. Dès lors, tout ce qui se passait pendant cette sortie était de ma responsabilité.  
- Mais vous vous êtes fait tabassée aussi...  
- Ca ne change rien.** , déclara la rose en fermant les yeux. **Ni à ce qui s'est passé... Ni au fait que j'en sois responsable. Et Mikoto pensait exactement la même chose. »**

* * *

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Blanc. Tout était blanc. Les murs, le plafond, le sol. Le matelas, les draps. Blanc. Trop blanc. Un bruit se fit entendre à sa gauche, elle tourna légèrement a tête. Un homme et une femme venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils portaient des blouses blanches. Encore du blanc. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle était fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Alors qu'elle se laissait sombrer, une question se formula dans son esprit. _Où est-ce que je suis ?_

* * *

Mal. Il avait mal. A la tête, au visage, à la poitrine, au dos, aux bras, aux jambes. Mal. Trop mal. Des sons lui parvinrent aux oreilles, un par un. D'énervants et répétitifs _Bip_. Des... hoquets ? Une voix de femme. _Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Encore la voix. Il connaissait cette voix. Elle disait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas les mots. La femme parlait bizarrement. Sa voix lui disait quelque chose, décidemment. Elle était quelqu'un d'important, il en était sûr. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux, pour voir qui c'était. Les _Bip_ s'accélérèrent. La voix se mit à parler plus vite, plus fort. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Les referma aussitôt. Blanc. C'était trop blanc. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Mais la voix... A qui elle était ? Il rouvrit les yeux. Un visage entra dans son champ de vision. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il fronça les sourcils.

**« Maman ? »**

* * *

**« Je sais déjà tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, Itachi. Je l'ai vécu.  
- Je sais bien.** , dit Itachi. **Sasuke**, reprit-il d'un air grave, **tu es sûr de-**  
**- Oui je suis sûr !** , cria Sasuke. **Arrête un peu, Itachi, et explique-moi ce qui s'est passé après ça ! Car je supposes que si tu me reposes la question maintenant, c'est que c'est à ce moment-là que ça s'est passé.** , continua-t-il plus calmement.  
**- Oui, c'est vrai.** , céda Itachi. **C'est bien à partir de ce moment-là que ça a commencé. Maman...** , hésita-t-il, **est quelqu'un de très... rancunier. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, elle cherche systématiquement un coupable. Et à cette époque...**  
**- ... C'est Sakura qui a trinqué.** , termina Sasuke dans un souffle.  
**- ... Oui.  
- Itachi... Raconte-moi. »**

* * *

**« Comment osez-vous venir ici ! »** , siffla Mikoto, hors d'elle.

Sakura déglutit en voyant le regard que lui adressait la mère de Sasuke. Derrière Mikoto, Itachi lui envoya un regard plein d'amertume et de mépris. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas bien accueillie. Mais il fallait qu'elle vienne. Elle s'inquiétait trop.

**« Je voulais savoir... si Sasuke allait mieux.** , murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés.  
**- Vous ne saurez rien de son état. **, gronda Mikoto. **Je vous interdis de revenir le voir à l'hôpital, tout comme je vous interdis de vous approcher de lui quand il rentrera à la maison. Je ne veux pas vous voir à moins de cent mètres de mon fils ! C'est clair ?  
- ... Je... D'a... D'accord. »** , souffla la rose.

Baissant la tête, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir de l'hôpital, sentant dans son dos le regard haineux de Mikoto.

* * *

Ca faisait deux semaines que Mikoto avait interdit à Sakura de s'approcher de Sasuke. Même si elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que la réception, elle s'était quand même renseignée sur l'état de Sasuke. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Sakura se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui. Elle se doutait qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la voir, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir de la vie du brun sans au moins être allée s'excuser pour le calvaire qu'il avait du endurer par sa faute. Rassemblant tout son courage, la rose partit donc en direction de la maison des Uchiwa.

Elle était devant le portail de la demeure Uchiwa depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, regardant la porte d'entrée avec appréhension. Finalement, elle se lança, franchit le portail, marcha jusqu'au seuil et sonna. Une minute. Deux minutes. Elle entendit des pas derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Mikoto. Il y eut un moment de flottement. De toute évidence, Mikoto ne s'attendait pas à voir Sakura devant sa porte. La rose elle, avait prié pour que ce soit Itachi qui lui ouvre. En vain. Mikoto se reprit, et la rose put voir la rage et la haine envahir ses yeux noirs.

**« Vous ?!** , siffla Mikoto. **Je me disais bien que c'était vous que j'avais aperçu près du portail !  
- Ecoutez Mme Uchiwa, je voudrais simplement-** , tenta la rose avant de se faire couper la parole.  
**- Je me fiche de ce que vous voulez !** , gronda Mikoto. **Je vous avais prévenue.**, siffla-t-elle. **Maintenant tant pis pour vous, vous l'aurez cherché ! »**

Sakura ne suivait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens des dernières paroles de Mikoto. Elle sentit vaguement du mouvement derrière elle, mais n'y fit pas attention.

**« Haruno Sakura ? »**

La rose se retourna. Derrière elle se tenaient deux hommes baraqués, en uniforme bleu foncé. _Des policiers ? _

**« Heu... Oui, c'est moi. **, répondit-elle sans trop comprendre.  
**- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violation de l'interdiction de vous approcher d'Uchiwa Sasuke et de son domicile à moins de deux cents mètres. »** , débita l'un d'entre eux tandis que l'autre l'attrapait en lui mettant les bras dans le dos.

Sakura sentit quelque chose de froid se refermer autour de ses poignets. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut des menottes.

**« Mais... Non, attendez ! »** , fit-elle paniquée.

Sans le faire exprès, son regard tomba sur Mikoto. La rose lui envoya un regard suppliant. Mikoto fut sans pitié.

**« Emmenez-la. »**

Alors que les policiers l'entraînaient vers une voiture de police garée non loin de là, Sakura aperçut un rideau retomber à l'étage de la maison Uchiwa.

* * *

**Retour au présent - Dans une chambre du centre **_**Hope**_

**« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...** , souffla Sasuke. **Dis-moi que Maman n'a pas fait ça !  
- Si, elle l'a fait.** , soupira Itachi. **Tu regardais un film sur ton ordi, le casque sur les oreilles, donc tu n'as rien entendu. J'étais à l'étage, dans ma chambre, et j'ai vu les policiers emmener Sakura. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour comprendre que Maman avait joué de l'influence familiale pour la faire arrêter.  
- Attends.** , fit soudainement Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils. **Même s'ils l'ont arrêtée, Sakura m'a dit qu'elle avait passé deux mois sans pouvoir contacter personne. Une garde à vue ne dure pas deux mois ! Et elle avait l'air bien trop terrifiée la dernière fois que Maman lui a parlé pour que... »**

Sasuke capta alors le regard de son frère. _Désolé_, semblait-il lui dire silencieusement.

**« Qu'est-ce que Maman a fait ? Itachi ! Qu'est-ce que Maman a fait d'autre ? »** , demanda nerveusement Sasuke.

Itachi baissa la tête, ne voulant pas croiser les yeux de son cadet. Néanmoins, Sasuke comprit. Si Itachi avait tout raconté depuis le début, même si Sasuke savait cela aussi bien que lui, s'il avait tant pris son temps et fait moults détours dans son histoire, c'était pour en arriver à cette révélation. Révélation que l'aîné Uchiwa semblait avoir du mal à formuler. Itachi ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

**« Elle l'a envoyée en prison. »**

* * *

Sakura passa les portes du centre _Hope_ de bonne heure. Elle était en forme, sereine et apaisée. Elle avait décidément bien fait de raconter son histoire à Toki. Ça l'avait libérée d'un poids tel que le soir même en rentrant chez elle, elle s'était endormie sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller et avait dormi comme un bébé.

Saluant les filles de la réception, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, dédaignant l'ascenseur, avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir pour rejoindre son bureau. Elle ralentit en passant à proximité des chambres il était encore tôt et les patients dormaient, elle se refusait à les réveiller en faisant du bruit.

Elle passa la porte de son bureau, enleva sa veste qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau, changea ses chaussures de ville pour les chaussons réglementaires, enfila sa blouse blanche avant de se tourner vers son bureau où elle remarqua des dossiers parfaitement rangés. Elle sourit. Ses internes étaient décidemment très attentionnés envers elle.

Attrapant le dossier du haut de la pile au centre du bureau, elle l'ouvrit en se posant sur son fauteuil.

* * *

Sasuke se leva avec difficulté. Il avait affreusement mal dormi. Oh, le lit était - contrairement aux lits d'hôpitaux - très confortable, il n'y avait pas de bruit, il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid et il avait très bien mangé la veille au soir. De cela, il ne se plaignait absolument pas. S'il n'avait pas pu dormir, c'était parce qu'il avait retourné, repensé et repassé les aveux d'Itachi dans sa tête, encore, encore et encore, des centaines de fois. Il ne voulait pas croire que sa mère ait pu faire une chose aussi cruelle à Sakura. Malheureusement, avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, que ce soit de par sa mère, de Sakura ou d'Itachi, il était bien obligé d'accepter.

_Sa mère avait envoyé Sakura en prison._ Sept mots qui le torturaient encore ce matin, en se levant. De quel côté devait-il se ranger ? Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, sa mère était sa mère. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait en voulant le protéger, lui, Sasuke. Et même si elle l'avait fait de la pire des manières, cela partait d'une bonne intention. Mais Sakura n'était pas coupable. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui nuire, bien au contraire. Elle voulait l'aider, briser cette solitude qui l'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour, que même sa mère n'avait su voir. Elle l'avait reconnu, lui, l'handicapé elle avait été son amie la plus proche et la plus sincère. La seule aussi. Elle avait été un rayon de soleil, une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui à l'époque. Et s'il avait cru en Dieu, il aurait volontiers pris Sakura pour un ange descendu des Cieux. En plus, se dit-il, elle aussi avait trinqué lors de cette sortie. Elle aussi avait terminé à l'hôpital, inconsciente et meurtrie. Elle était aussi victime que lui, si ce n'est plus. Et pourtant, sa mère s'était acharnée sur cet ange qui n'avait voulu que son bonheur. _Quand on s'en prend à un Ange, ne devient-on pas un Démon ?_ Quand Sasuke sortit de sa chambre, il avait fait son choix.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le réfectoire, se remémorant le chemin qu'il avait pris la veille lorsque l'interne roux, Haru, lui avait fait visiter le centre de long en large. Il avait été étonné que les patients et les soignants mangent tous ensemble, mais Haru lui avait expliqué que c'était plus convivial comme ça. _Hope_ n'était pas un hôpital, c'était un endroit où les malades étaient soignés tout en continuant leur vie dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Ainsi Sasuke avait découvert plusieurs salles qui servaient à des professeurs pour donner des cours aux jeunes en âge d'aller à l'école, que ce soit niveau primaire, collège ou lycée. Il avait rencontré un jeune garçon nommé Kaneo. Il avait dix-neuf ans, vivait au centre depuis un an et était étudiant en droit. Le centre avait mis à sa disposition un ordinateur avec Internet pour qu'il puisse prendre des cours en ligne, et la bibliothèque possédait une dizaine d'ouvrages relatifs au droit. Il lui avait montré, avec un grand sourire, un livre que le Dr Haruno lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, quelque mois plus tôt, et lui avait même confié qu'il soupçonnait la jeune femme d'avoir acheté de sa poche les fameux livres de droit de la bibliothèque.

En repensant à cette confidence, Sasuke sourit. Sakura faisait vraiment tout pour ses patients. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait été tout à fait capable d'acheter une bibliothèque entière si l'un de ses petits patients en avait manifesté le besoin. Elle souhaitait qu'ils ne soient pas entravés par leur situation comme lui l'avait été, et il en remerciait la jeune femme.

Atteignant enfin le réfectoire, il prit un plateau et alla se servir au comptoir. Maintenant qu'il avait remis de l'ordre dans sa tête, c'était son estomac qui se manifestait. Il regarda longuement les mets proposés. Comme pour le reste, il y avait une large gamme de choix, tout en évitant certaines choses trop grasses ou trop sucrées - _Hope_ restait un centre de soins -, ainsi que les produits contenant des matières auxquelles certains résidants étaient allergiques. Néanmoins, il y avait assez de choix pour qu'un néophyte se croie dans un hôtel quatre étoiles. Sasuke se décida pour une barre de céréales Chocapic - ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé et il avait envie de ce petit plaisir qu'il dévorait enfant -, un café au lait et une orange. Se retournant pour chercher une place, il nota que de nombreux enfants semblaient occupés à vider les réserves de céréales. Pour un peu, il se serait cru en colonie de vacances.

**« Sasuke, vous venez ? »**

Tournant la tête, l'interpellé aperçut Kaneo qui lui faisait signe. Sasuke se dirigea vers lui, son plateau à la main, et s'assit en face de Kaneo.

**« Bonjour Kaneo.  
- Bonjour Sasuke. »** , lui répondit l'adolescent.

Regardant le plateau du brun, Kaneo pouffa.

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?** , demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.  
**- Je ne vous voyais pas du tout accro aux Chocapic...** , rigola Kaneo en désignant la fameuse barre.  
**- Tout le monde a ses secrets.** , fit Sasuke, amusé, prenant la barre et déchirant le plastique. **J'adorais ça enfant**, expliqua-t-il, **mais ma mère semble considérer que passé dix ans, on est trop vieux pour manger des Chocapic...  
- Y'a pas d'âge pour ça !** , s'exclama Kaneo.  
**- J'ai l'air de prôner le contraire ? »** , s'amusa Sasuke, agitant l'emballage de sa barre de céréales.

A ces mots, Kaneo regarda le brun d'un air pensif.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ?** , demanda ce dernier.  
**- Oh**, fit Kaneo en secouant la tête, **je me disais juste que vous ressembliez beaucoup à Sakura-san... Enfin, au Dr Haruno. Vous dites les choses de la même façon, c'est incroyable ! »** , s'expliqua le jeune.

Sasuke se figea en entendant le nom de Sakura. Il avait oublié en venant discuter avec Kaneo, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle. Se redressant, il chercha une chevelure rose dans le réfectoire. Rien. Il aperçut les cheveux roux de Haru qui rigolait avec ses collègues, ainsi que la tignasse blonde du petit Rinji devant son bol de lait, mais pas de cheveux roses en vue.

**« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Sasuke ?** , demanda Kaneo, intrigué par le comportement bizarre de son voisin de table.  
**- Oui... Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais si Sakura... Je veux dire, si le Dr Haruno est au centre ?  
- Heu... Oui, elle est là je pense, elle est venue voir Kitsu, ma voisine d'en face, avant le petit-déjeuner.  
- Tu ne saurais pas où elle est, là, maintenant ?  
- Ben... Généralement elle mange au réfectoire avec tout le monde, mais je crois qu'elle aime bien boire un café en haut de temps en temps. Enfin, c'est ce que Toki-san m'a dit.  
- "En haut" ?  
- Vous n'êtes jamais allé au dernier étage, Sasuke ?  
- Non, pas encore, pourquoi ?  
- C'est le plus bel endroit du centre. C'est comme une espèce de parc, avec des arbres, des bancs, il y a même une fontaine ! Il y a des fleurs, de la pelouse, on se croirait vraiment dans un parc ! Sauf qu'on est sur le toit du centre.  
- C'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa. Mais si c'est sur le toit... On ne peut y aller que la nuit, non ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Il y a une immense baie vitrée qui recouvre le toit. C'est du verre spécial, comme celui des fenêtres du centre, le soleil ne nous blesse pas. Les petits adorent cet endroit, il y a un parc de jeux pour eux là-haut. Et il y a des bornes wifi aussi ! Comme ça quand il fait beau je peux travailler là-haut, il suffit d'emmener mon ordinateur portable. C'est un endroit génial, Sasuke, il faut que vous alliez y faire un tour.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Merci, Kaneo.** , fit Sasuke en se levant.  
**- A plus ! »**

Sasuke vida son plateau avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir du réfectoire. Passant devant le buffet, il ne résista pas et s'empara de deux autres barres de Chocapic. Puis il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le premier ascenseur qu'il aperçut. Appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage, il s'accouda contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en attendant que celui-ci le mène en haut du centre. Il devait parler à Sakura.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Sasuke déboucha dans un couloir au bout duquel il aperçut des escaliers. Gravissant les quelques marches, il poussa la porte devant lui et se retrouva... dans un parc. Surpris, il écarquilla un peu les yeux. Il pensait que Kaneo exagérait, mais c'était plutôt l'inverse l'adolescent avait plutôt écourté sa description des lieux. Sur le vaste espace du toit, une belle pelouse bien entretenue lui chatouilla les chevilles quand il s'avança. Il remarqua des chemins qui zigzaguaient, recouverts tantôt de sable tantôt de graviers, bordés de temps à autre par des bancs en bois, auprès desquels se trouvaient, effectivement, des bornes wifi. Des arbres de nombreuses sortes poussaient ça et là. Se baissant pour passer sous les branches d'un saule, Sasuke se retrouva devant une aire de jeux pour enfants. Toboggans, bac à sable, balançoires, et même un tourniquet se dressaient devant lui, peints de couleurs vives. Suivant un chemin à sa droite, il entendit un bruit d'eau et se retrouva devant la fontaine qu'avait évoqué Kaneo. Majestueuse, en pierre, avec plusieurs bassins dont un qui devait sûrement servir de piscine en cas de grandes chaleurs, elle était vraiment magnifique. Voyant qu'un grand nombre de chemins partaient de la fontaine, Sasuke comprit qu'il se trouvait au centre du parc. La "place de la fontaine" comme il l'appela dans sa tête était bordée de nombreux massifs de fleurs. Prenant un autre chemin, il continua sa promenade, regardant autour de lui, appréciant la magie de l'endroit. Levant la tête tout en marchant, il aperçut le ciel bleu et quelques gros nuages blancs moutonneux. En vingt-huit ans, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait autrement qu'à la télévision ou par les vitres fumées de la voiture de ses parents. Ramenant son regard devant lui, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil une tache blanche. S'avançant dans cette direction, il finit par distinguer une chevelure rose et une blouse blanche. Il avait trouvé Sakura. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, regardant par la baie vitrée, accoudée au muret qui faisait le tour du toit. Sasuke s'approcha doucement, marchant sur la pelouse.

**« La vue est belle ? »**

La rose sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner. Sasuke nota qu'elle avait effectivement une tasse de café à la main. Voyant que son interlocuteur était Sasuke, elle sourit.

**« Très. Tu devrais venir voir. »**

Le brun s'approcha. C'est vrai que la vue était belle.

**« C'est un très bel endroit.** , dit-il le regard fixé sur le dehors.  
**- C'est vrai qu'il est réussi. Pourtant de nombreux architectes que j'ai consultés disaient que c'était** **une folie, que ça ne marcherait pas.  
- Vraiment ? Tu as bien du en trouver un qui ne t'a pas dit ça, non ?  
- Oui. En fait ils étaient deux. Ils travaillaient ensemble et cherchaient à se faire un nom. Leur devise,** **c'était **_**Imaginez l'impossible, nous vous le construirons !**_** Et je dois dire qu'ils se sont surpassés.** , rit-elle en se remémorant le duo de choc.  
**- Cette devise me dit quelque chose...** , songea Sasuke à voix haute.  
**- Ils sont connus maintenant. Tu as peut-être entendu ça dans une pub à la télévision. DESA&Co, ça** **ne te dit rien ?** , sourit la rose en se tournant vers lui.  
**- DESA&Co ? Qui ne connait pas cette boite ? Les deux fondateurs ont tous deux reçus les honneurs** **de la ville de Kiri pour avoir construit une gare multifonctions, qui peut accueillir à la fois avions,** **trains, bus, métro et voitures !  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Sasori et Deidara sont de vraies stars maintenant. Ils accumulent des tas** **de contrats, au point qu'ils doivent en refuser certains.  
- Eh ben... »**

Sasuke jeta un oeil à la jeune femme à côté de lui. Il se refit la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment belle. Il la préférait avec les cheveux longs d'ailleurs... Bien qu'il aurait préféré les voir lâchés.

**« Tu ne l'as pas faite tomber cette fois.** , sourit-il.  
**- Heu... Pardon ?** , fit la rose, décontenancée.  
**- Ta tasse.** , précisa-t-il en désignant l'objet du doigt.  
**- ... Aaah, ça !** , rit-elle en comprenant de quoi il parlait. **Une fois mais pas deux. »** , dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Sasuke sourit à nouveau. Elle était toujours aussi pleine de vie qu'autrefois. Peut-être même plus encore qu'il y a dix ans. Penser au passé le ramena sur terre. Comment allait-il pouvoir aborder le sujet ? Il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle, mais la pratique était plus complexe que la théorie. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça de but en blanc, sinon il y avait fort à parier que Sakura prendrait la fuite comme elle l'avait fait à l'hôpital la dernière fois. Dans tous les cas, se dit-il, il fallait éviter au maximum le sujet "Mikoto". Finalement, Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, se tourna complètement vers Sakura et se lança.

**« Je sais tout Sakura. »**

Alertée par son ton grave, la rose se tourna vers lui, tentant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

**« Pardon ?** , fit-elle interloquée.  
**- Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans.** , répéta Sasuke. **Je sais ce que ma mère t'as fait. »**

Les mains jointes sur sa tasse, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, fixant sans le voir le café au fond de son récipient. Elle resta ainsi un petit moment, sans rien dire, l'air plongée dans ses pensées, avant que Sasuke ne reprenne la parole.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Sakura ? »**, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Néanmoins, la rose tourna rapidement la tête, un air torturé sur le visage.

**« Sakura. Dis-moi. Pourquoi tu ne m'en n'as pas parlé ? **, insista Sasuke. **Quand on s'est revu l'autre jour à **_**Hope**_**, dans ton bureau... Ou quand ma mère t'as hurlé dessus à l'hôpital... Tu aurais pu m'en parler. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
- Parce que je ne pouvais pas.  
- Comment ça tu ne pouvais pas ? ... Sakura**, reprit le brun en pâlissant légèrement, **est-ce que ma mère t'as menacée ? Est-ce qu'elle-  
- Ta mère n'a rien à voir avec ça.  
- Mais alors, pourquoi ? »** , cria finalement Sasuke, à bout.

Il ne comprenait pas. Sakura avait été sa meilleure amie. Il comprenait que parler d'un des pires moments de sa vie ne devait pas être facile, mais ils avaient été si proches ! De plus, il était concerné, plus que quiconque. Il observa la jeune femme. A sa grande surprise, elle sourit. Mais son cœur se serra devant ce sourire. Parce qu'il ne reflétait que peur et tristesse. Sakura semblait au bord des larmes, arborant toujours ce même air torturé.

**« Pourquoi ?** , murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. **Sasuke, ce n'était pas une question de volonté. Je ne pouvais pas en parler... tout bêtement parce que je n'en n'étais pas capable. Même maintenant... A chaque fois que je vois quelque chose qui me rappelle un tant soit peu cette époque, aussi infime soit-elle... Je revois ça... Je r**_**evis**_** ça. Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier, à occulter ou... Ou à en faire abstraction. Rien que d'y penser me rend à moitié folle. Alors en parler... »**

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra encore plus à ces mots. Il l'obligeait à lui parler de ça, alors qu'elle venait clairement de dire que ça la faisait souffrir. Tant pis pour ses raisons. Connaissant Sakura, elle en avait forcément de bonnes. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance à l'époque, et cette confiance avait perduré, malgré l'éloignement, les obstacles et le temps. il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que ça n'était pas la peine d'en dire plus, quand la rose reprit la parole.

**« Néanmoins... Je pense que, paradoxalement, en parler me ferait du bien. Sortir tout ce que j'ai accumulé pendant dix ans, je ne pense pas que cela puisse me nuire. Sans compter que ce n'est pas à n'importe qui que je parle.** , ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement, croisant le regard de Sasuke. **Je suis heureuse de pouvoir me confier à mon confident numéro un. »**

Sasuke sourit à cette phrase. Ils avaient tant parlé, à l'époque, de tout et n'importe quoi... Sasuke avait mis son cœur à nu comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne, et Sakura avait fait de même. Néanmoins, il ressentit une légère pointe de jalousie.

**« Parce qu'il y a un numéro deux ? »** , ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec une moue boudeuse.

Sakura se mit à rire, un vrai rire cette fois.

**« Oui.** , acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. **Ne sois pas jaloux. **, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête qu'il tirait. **Tu sais, Toki, mon interne ? On se parle beaucoup toutes les deux. Officiellement, on est élève et sensei, mais, officieusement, c'est quelque chose comme des meilleures amies, ou des sœurs.  
- Oh... Je vois. »** , fit le brun, piteux de s'être cru remplacé.

Sakura sourit en voyant la mine de Sasuke. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi attendrissant qu'autrefois. Plus grand, plus âgé, plus viril, plus mature. Mais sa bouille de chien mouillé, qu'il tirait quand il boudait ou était gêné, était restée. Elle trouvait ça trop craquant. Baissant les yeux, son expression se fit plus triste et plus sérieuse. Sasuke, percevant ce changement d'humeur, la fixa à nouveau.

**« Pour en revenir à notre histoire... Dis-moi, Sasuke, as-tu déjà été dans une prison ? Ceux qui disent que c'est un châtiment trop doux ont tort, tu sais. Moi aussi, je pensais que ça n'était pas si terrible. Après tout, tu es enfermé dans une pièce, avec un lit, et on te donne à manger et à boire régulièrement... Ca ressemble un peu à une punition pour un gamin qui a fait une grosse bêtise, et qu'on enferme dans sa chambre pour qu'il y réfléchisse...** Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur sa tasse. **J'avais tort. C'est affreux... Personnellement, je me dis que c'est bien pire qu'une peine de mort.** Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. **Même si ça n'était que deux mois, ça a été le pire moment de ma vie. Enfermée entre ces quatre murs gris, sans fenêtres, quasiment dans le noir, toujours toute seule, sans pouvoir bouger vraiment... J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle.**  
**- C'était... à ce point-là ?** , murmura Sasuke.  
**- Oh oui. **, sourit tristement la jeune femme. **C'était à un point tel que j'en suis devenue complètement claustrophobe.** , avoua-t-elle. **Tu te souviens, quand je venais chez toi, avant, je n'étais jamais vraiment à l'aise... Ce n'était pas de la claustrophobie, juste un malaise, mais... Je n'ai jamais aimé me retrouver dans une pièce close, entre quatre murs. Surtout si j'étais seule, là j'avais vraiment l'impression d'étouffer. Ces deux mois ont été une torture.  
- Tu veux dire que maintenant...** , souffla Sasuke, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.  
**- Oui.** , dit-elle en fermant les yeux. **Aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de rester seule dans une pièce close sans paniquer. J'ai besoin que l'air circule un minimum. Que ce soit dans mon bureau, dans un amphi, dans ma voiture... Je laisse toujours une fenêtre ou une porte ouverte. Je ne te parle même pas des ascenseurs... Plutôt monter trente étages à pied que de mettre un pied là-dedans. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé. »**, avoua-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Sasuke baissa la tête. Il comprenait désormais l'ampleur des actes de sa mère. Sakura n'oublierait jamais. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Sa claustrophobie était un rappel constant de l'expérience traumatisante que lui avait fait subir Mikoto. Tous les jours, elle devait affronter ce malaise qui la prenait quand elle se retrouvait dans un endroit plus ou moins clos. Même ici, à Konoha, dix ans après, dans un lieu où elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, avec des gens qu'elle adorait, l'ombre de Mikoto la suivait encore et toujours.

**« Bon, je vais retourner en bas. J'ai encore de la paperasse à finir avant mes rendez-vous. »**

Sasuke releva la tête pour voir la rose qui commençait à s'en aller. Il la regarda de dos, s'en aller de plus en plus loin. Un pas, deux pas, dix pas... Et plus elle s'éloignait, plus elle lui semblait fragile. Et pourtant, c'était encore elle qui s'occupait de lui. Un sentiment de frustration le prit. Dix ans après, il en était toujours au même point. Il voulait la protéger, l'aider, la serrer dans ses bras, lui faire ressentir sa présence, la rassurer... Il ne pouvait pas, à cause de cette putain de maladie !

Encore cinq pas de plus. La blouse blanche non fermée de Sakura voletait derrière elle, telle une cape. Le regard de Sasuke se riva à cette blouse. Si. Il pouvait. Pas tout de suite. Mais il pouvait. Sasuke bougea. Avança un pied, puis l'autre. Accéléra. Et se mit finalement à courir, rattrapant la rose et la saisissant par le bras. Surprise, Sakura se retourna. Ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Sakura dut lever la tête pour pouvoir regarder Sasuke en face.

**« Qu'est-ce que-  
- Je veux me faire soigner ici.** , la coupa-t-il en plongeant ses yeux onyx dans les émeraudes de la rose.  
**- ... Tu... es sûr ?** , souffla Sakura. **Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, tu sais. **, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue légèrement inquiète.  
**- Soigne-moi, Sakura. »** , chuchota Sasuke.

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux. Espoir. Douceur. Tendresse. Et autre chose aussi. Une lueur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Comme une petite flamme rassurante au fond des prunelles charbon. Une flamme qui suffit à la décider. Tant pis pour Mikoto, tant pis pour les menaces, tant pis pour les conséquences. Sasuke était plus important.

**« Tu guériras. C'est promis, Sasuke. »**

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard, Centre **_**Hope**_

**« Bon sang, Sakura, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Allez, Sasuke, laisse-toi faire. »**

Une scène plutôt cocasse se jouait en ce matin de mai au centre. Les infirmières voyaient passer en riant sous cape un drôle de couple dans les couloirs. Sakura, vêtue de son éternelle blouse blanche grande ouverte et les cheveux toujours noués en queue de cheval, tirait doucement par la main un Sasuke à la vue obstruée par un foulard vert foncé.

**« Allez, Sakura, dis-moi où tu m'emmènes.** , tenta encore une fois le brun.  
**- Suis-moi et tu verras. »** , répondit malicieusement la rose, tout en faisant attention à ce que son patient ne se casse pas la figure dans les escaliers.

Sasuke était... perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ? En deux ans de quasi-cohabitation - Sakura vivant quasiment à _Hope_ -, il avait été aux premières loges pour voir vivre la jeune femme. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle était impossible ! Elle qui était déjà énergique auparavant, elle était devenue une pile électrique à la batterie inusable. Elle courait toujours partout, et il ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu rester assise plus de vingt minutes à son bureau sans partir en courant chercher telle ou telle chose qu'elle avait oublié on ne sait où. Il avait également pu observer les évolutions de son caractère, et franchement, quelque fois, il avait eu des sueurs froides. C'est qu'elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait... Et encore, ses internes lui avaient assuré qu'ils avaient vu bien pire. En y repensant bien, il n'avait encore jamais vu Sakura s'énerver... Et il ne voulait pas le voir. Heureusement pour lui, elle était bien plus souvent amusante qu'effrayante.

Manquant de se casser la figure, Sasuke se concentra sur ses pieds. Mais où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait ?

**« Tiens bon, Sasuke, on est bientôt arrivés. »**

Bon Dieu, il adorait sa voix. Douce, chaude, mélodieuse, on aurait dit une clochette quand elle riait. Douce surtout. Aussi douce que ses cheveux soyeux. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de faire glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure ?

Sasuke ressentit un changement dans l'air environnant. Il faisait plus frais. Bizarrement, il avait aussi l'impression que sa peau chauffait doucement. Sensation étrange mais fort agréable. Sakura lui lâcha la main.

**« Tu peux regarder maintenant. »**

Enfin ! Attrapant le foulard, Sasuke l'enleva délicatement. Après tout, c'était Rinji qui l'avait offert à la rose pour son dernier Noël au centre. Le petit blond était parfaitement guéri désormais. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Clignant des yeux, il se demanda d'abord où il pouvait bien être. Puis, il sentit de l'air lui passer sur le visage et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Levant la tête, il vit au-dessus de lui le ciel, bleu, parsemé de grand nuages blancs moutonneux. Soudain, le soleil surgit de derrière un des ces nuages. Sasuke plissa les yeux.

Et soudain cela fit tilt dans son esprit.

Il était dehors, sous le soleil. Et il n'avait pas mal. Regardant ses mains, il les ouvrit et les referma, comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son cœur battait comme un dingue dans sa poitrine, et il sentit un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Se retournant, il vit derrière lui Sakura, Itachi et, un peu plus en retrait, Toki, Haru, Kyuu et Seiji. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire sur le visage.

Sasuke regarda Sakura. Il était si heureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir une phrase cohérente. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Finalement, Sakura sourit, de ce sourire qu'il adorait par dessus tout, ce sourire doux pour lequel il aurait tout sacrifié.

**« Tu es guéri, Sasuke. »**

Sasuke assimila l'information. Il était guéri. Guéri. Il n'était plus malade, il était guéri. Il était guéri. Il se repassait cette phrase dans sa tête, tandis que sa gratitude envers la jeune médecin s'accumulait dans ses yeux, manquant de le faire pleurer de bonheur.

**« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux maintenant, petit frère. »**

Cette fois c'était Itachi qui avait parlé. La gorge de Sasuke se dénoua quelque peu.

**« Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?** , demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, grave.  
**- Oui, tout ce que tu veux, Sasuke. »** , répondit Sakura d'une voix douce, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke la regarda. Elle était tellement belle. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'avança vers elle, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion, il enserra sa taille avec force pour la serrer contre lui. De son autre main qui tenait toujours le foulard vert, il détacha son élastique, libérant la chevelure de la rose, passant ses doigts dedans avec délectation.

Sakura était figée par la surprise. Quand elle avait dit _Tout ce que tu veux_, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça... Oubliant tout, elle se colla encore plus contre Sasuke, et passant ses mains dans les cheveux noir corbeau, elle lui rendit son baiser avec toute la passion qui brulait en elle depuis trop longtemps.

Trop pris dans leur baiser, les deux amoureux ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient désormais seuls sur le parking du centre. Et quand ils se détachèrent enfin, seul le vent et le soleil furent témoins de leurs _Je t'aime_.

- END -


End file.
